Perfecta Para Mi
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Historia desarrollada en Esocia y América. La familia Andrew y White habían creado un imperio juntos, y prometieron que casarian al primer hijo de ambos, pero White regala a su hija candy para quedarse con todo. Enredos, muertes, suspenso, drama entre otras aventuras, le esperan a Albert y Candy antes de estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Tan pronto yo te vi  
No pude descubrir  
El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí  
Después de amarte comprendí  
Que no estaría tan mal  
Robar tu otra mitad  
No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad  
No me importó, ya que más da

**PERFECTA PARA MÍ**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Hubo un tiempo en que la familia Andrew y las White eran las más prosperas de toda Escocia todo su basta posesión estaban en Glasgow la ciudad más prospera de todas, debido a que esta a la orilla del Río Clyde en las tierras bajas, era muy prospera para todos los mercaderes y artesanos las naves mercantes entraban y salían con mercadería a todas las demás ciudades, y eran estas dos familias que contaban con fabricas de algodón y textiles.

El Sr. Williams Andrew junto con Robert White eran socios y sobre todo amigos, tan amigos eran que para conservar su amistad y no terminaran sus posesiones en manos de extraños hicieron un acuerdo escrito en donde prometían que al tener su primer hijo y eran del sexo opuesto se casarían así ambas familias conservarían sus bienes, y si eran los dos hombres, se repartiría por la mitad en partes iguales, la cuestión es que si eran niñas, las posesiones pasarían a su esposo.

En el acuerdo cada uno de los socios puso el emblema de la familia como sello de que no se podía cambiar lo escrito allí, el de la familia Andrew era un águila con las alas en alto, la de la familia White era una cruz blanca con el fondo azul.

Pero en todo trato siempre existirían personas que son más ambiciosas que las otras, todo fue alegría para la familia Andrew cuando en 1960 nació su primogénito al que llamó Williams Albert Andrew.

Pero no tan feliz cuando Robert White seis años después durante un parto que duro mas de 8 ocho horas de labor, nació una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, el hombre enloqueció sabía que al haber tenido hija mujer, debían por ley contraer matrimonio con el hijo de Williams Andrew, esa idea no le gustaba nada, una mujer de que le servía una hija mujer todos sus bienes iban a pasar a manos de su marido, y tanta fue su desesperación que envolvió a la pequeña recién nacida, en una cobija le pago unas monedas a una sirvienta para que se deshaga de ella.

Podría volver a tener más hijos y estaba seguro que ahora sería un varón.

Cuando despertó la madre de la pequeña niña, su marido le dijo que después de tanto esfuerzo la pequeña había muerto.

La sirvienta entrego a la niña a un grupo de nómadas que viajaban de un lugar a otro en busca de nuevas tierras, habían oído hablar de un nuevo mundo al otro lado del continente, y se la entrego a una señora que a pesar de llevar casada varios años no había tenido hijos y prometió cuidarla como suya, la sirvienta le entrego el emblema de la cruz como recordatorio del origen de donde procedía.

Un año más tarde la esposa de Robert estaba nuevamente en labor de parto, y estaba seguro que sería un varón según las curanderas y brujas le habían dado varias pócimas para que el niño que estuviera en su vientre fuera de sexo masculino.

Pero al dar a luz nuevamente otra niña nació esta era de cabello negro, y piel pálida se parecía mucho a su padre, debido al esfuerzo y al poco tiempo entre cada embarazo su esposa muere minutos después y el viejo supo que no tenía posibilidades ya de concebir un heredero.

A pesar de ser mujer decidió criarla, pues no sabía nada del paradero de la hija que había regalado.

Pero se valió de personas corruptas para hacer que Williams Albert firmara papeles en blancos en donde le condecía el poder sobre todas las fábricas.

Y sobre todo decidió cambiarse de ciudad y dejar sus fábricas en manos de terceras personas, sabía que el hijo de Andrew podría volver algún día con la intención de casarse con su hija y jamás lo iba a permitir.

El pobre William se quedo en total ruina, tanto que se dedico a beber como un empedernido después de que su esposa acostumbrada a los lujos lo dejara votado junto con su hijo.

Apenas un niño el joven Albert tuvo que cuidar de su borracho padre, cuando este murió a causa de una pelea entre borrachos en una cantina.

Se metió en toda clase de problemas, sin la tutela y orientación de sus padres, se dedico a robar tiendas, buscaba el placer en las mujeres de los burdeles, quienes a corta edad le enseñaron a ser un hombre, vivía de pelea en pelea, incluso tuvo que matar a un hombre en defensa propia, había robado una cartera con poco dinero, y se lo había ido a gastar en una cantina jugando a las cartas. Un hombre muy rico orgulloso de saber jugar lo reto a jugar pecho a pecho, al notar que Albert le iba ganando todo su dinero aquella noche, lo acusó de estar haciendo trampas y armo un alboroto saco una pistola de oro y lo apunto directamente, vio pasar la muerte en un instante, no había llegado a robar ni asaltar negocios adquiriendo cierta habilidad antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera apretar el gatillo, se abalanzo hacia él y en el forcejeo la pistola se disparó dándole directo en el pecho. Matándolo de contado y tuvo que huir de su ciudad de origen.

Así vivió por mucho tiempo, pero en la mente del entonces joven jamás olvido, cuando su padre le conto toda la historia del imperio como habían trabajado codo a codo con Robert White y como este al final rompió su promesa que su hijo se casaría con la primera hija de este y lo había despojado de todo, se dijo que buscaría a aquel bastardo, se aprovecharía de su hija y le robaría todo lo que tenía.

Las dos hermanas fueron creciendo tan diferentes Annie bajo el cuidado de su padre, se convirtió en una niña rica, demasiado reversada para su edad, no tenía amigos fue educada para ser una señorita de clase alta, recibiendo tutores en casa, y perfeccionando para que cuando cumpliera la edad encontrará a un hombre de buena familia para contraer matrimonio.

Y Candy era una pequeña terrible, revoltosa pero sobre todo amorosa y tierna. Era la adoración de sus padres adoptivos aunque por supuesto ella no sabía nada de sus orígenes solo sabían que sus padres no la habían querido. De todos modos siempre llevaba colgado del cuello la insignia de la cruz. Sabía que algún día podría encontrar a alguien de su verdadera familia.

Los años fueron pasando y la vida de Candy cambiaría para siempre, su padre había viajado a hacer negocios a otra ciudad mucho más fría, debido al cambio de ambiente y las bajas temperaturas se contagió de una enfermedad llamada tuberculosis y murió tiempo después.

Como no tenían hijos vino un hermano de este a hacerse cargo de la finca, desde el primer momento en que lo vio a la pequeña de ahora 10 años se le revolvió el estómago, era un hombre tosco mucho mayor de aspecto vulgar, asqueroso, sucio, le faltaban varios dientes, nunca se bañaba y menos se cambiaba de ropa siempre andaba mascando una pajita en la boca, su bigote y barba eran muy largas. Y el modo en como la miraba no le gustaba nada.

Su madre Martha siempre trato de protegerla, pero como dueño legal nada podía hacer contra los abusos y maltrato a los trabajadores, con el tiempo aquella finca prospera quedo en ruina, y nadie trabajaba en ella el ganado se había muerto, las tierras estaban secas, y ni siquiera en las tiendas les querían fiar por falta de pago.

Su madre hacía pequeñas cosas para comprar para la comida, cuando Candy se portaba rebelde la enviaba a dormir en el granero.

Fue una de esas noches, que el viejo García llego borracho y viendo a la niña inocentemente dormida, fue presa de deseos impuros, saco un cuchillo y se colocó encima de Candy, ella nada podía hacer contra aquel grueso cuerpo que la aplastaba pero igual trato de patear, arañarlo, golpearlo para defenderse, y esto solo conseguía que aquel hijo de satanás se riera complacido.

-Así me gustan pequeña y fierecillas.

No pudo hacer nada cuando alzo su vestido y este empezó a acariciar sus partes con saña y agresividad, aún en su inocencia sabía que aquello la marcaría para siempre, era tanto el dolor que la pequeña gritaba pidiendo auxilio pero nadie venía, pensó que iba a morir, cuando noto que de sus piernas salía mucha sangre.

Pero entonces escucho los pasos de su madre quien con un trozo de madera lo golpeo en la cabeza donde se desplomo allí mismo.

La pequeña lloraba, avergonzada se sentía sucia, denigrada, no podían llamar al doctor pues no había dinero ella misma baño y limpio a su hija con cuidado, diciéndole que solo había sufrido lesiones leves por la brusquedad, gracias a Dios había dicho su madre, llegue yo antes de que ese hombre te hubiera desgraciado la vida. Candy no quiso contradecirla pero supo que eso no era cierto, jamás querría estar con un hombre ni dejar que ninguno la tocará. No quería sentirse sucia de nuevo.

La tragedia no terminaba allí después de horas García despertó y fue en busca de la madre para cobrarse el golpe en la cabeza, ella trató de defenderse y en el forcejeo cayo por unas escaleras. Él desapareció por un tiempo pensando que había matado a la mujer.

Pero no sucedió así, Candy encontró a su madre tirada en el suelo, lamentablemente sufrió una rotura de caderas, que le impidió volver a caminar por el resto de su vida, ahora su madre dependía de ella, trabaja en lo que sea, en las fincas vecinas para poder comer, García regresaba cada cierto tiempo pero Candy dormía en el mismo cuarto que su madre para evitar encontrarse con él. Lo más factible era huir pero no podía dejarla a merced de ese engendro del demonio.

Pero ella estaba segura que solo era cuestión de tiempo, cuando su madre muriera para que él quisiera terminar lo que había comenzado años antes.

Cuando cumplió sus 20 años, y mientras su madre agonizaba dándole su bendición y rogándole que por favor huyera de aquel desalmado de García, Candy supo que tenía que hacerlo, mientras lloraba no sabía cómo ni hacía donde iría pero tenía que hacerlo.

La respuesta a sus oraciones llego ese mismo día, cuando recibió una nota de alguien diciendo que era su hermana y que quería conocerla, la ciudad estaba muy lejos de allí, pero no lo pensó dos veces, huyo después de dejar enterrada a su madre junto a su padre, los dos descansarían en paz.

Lo que no sabía Candy es que ni bien se enteró el viejo García que su madre había muerto, había regresado a saciar sus bajos instintos con ella, y al no encontrarla en la finca decidió darle casería jurando que sería suya a la fuerza si era necesario. Todas las mujeres eran unas putitas para él, y les gustaba el sexo rudo. La haría su mujer y la tomaría las veces que él quisiera.

CONTINUARÁ….

Chicas una nueva historia que tendrá mucho drama, nacida de mi inspiración y por el pedido de algunas que les gusta el drama y el romance, soy sincera soy muy romántica y no me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a mi pareja favorita pero decidí intentarlo un poco ji ji me dejan sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Tan pronto yo te vi  
No pude descubrir  
El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí  
Después de amarte comprendí  
Que no estaría tan mal  
Robar tu otra mitad  
No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad  
No me importó, ya que más da

**PERFECTA PARA MÍ**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

En Escocia al morir la sirvienta que llevaba años en la familia, llamo a Annie a su lecho de muerte, y le confeso lo que había hecho antes, que había entregado años atrás a su hermana unos meses mayor a un grupo que viajaban a América.

La muchacha no sabía si creer o no en las palabras de la sirvienta, por eso no le dijo nada a su padre, como heredera de la fortuna tomaba siempre dinero sin tener que dar explicaciones y contrato a un detective privado para que encontrará a su hermana, deseaba conocerla, y solo tenía como único punto de partida América y la medalla que la sirvienta había puesto en su cobija pues ella llevaba una igual. Tendría que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que al fin obtendría noticias pero lo que más tenía era eso, en aquel aburrido lugar.

Albert se había convertido en un hombre, atrás habían quedado los años de rebeldía y delitos.

Gracias a la ayuda de un viejo hacendado que lo había ayudado después de que Albert le había robado, pensó que se iba a morir preso, al contrario el hombre retiro los cargos, y lo había hecho un hombre de bien, aunque no sabía leer, lo disimulaba muy bien, había sido como un hijo para el Sr. Sócrates y él lo había querido, fue la primera persona que le mostro compasión y se preocupó por él, incluso más que sus verdaderos padres, no sabía que hubiera sido de él, si hubiera seguido en la vida de delitos, quizás estuviera muerto, o preso.

Al morir lo dejo en posesión de todos sus bienes, y si nadie lo hubiera visto antes robando, pensaría que siempre había sido un hombre culto y de buena familia, bueno quizás lo fue en un tiempo si las cosas no se hubieran dado como sucedieron.

Al volver la ciudad donde había nacido supo que el viejo Robert White también había regresado años antes, y que su hermosa hija ya era toda una mujer se presentó para el puesto de Administrador el cual estaba vacante, y aunque lo obtuvo desde la primera vez que miro al viejo White supo que no era de su agrado, pues no le importaba tampoco él podía disimular el terrible odio que sentía por el hombre culpable de haber destruido a su familia.

Puso su plan en marcha, en conquistar a la muchacha, era bonita, pero no era la clase de chica que le gustaban, demasiado tímida a veces, tenía que sacarle conversación con cucharas.

Pero pasados los meses, se hicieron amigos, incluso Albert le había confesado que no sabía leer, y en secreto y con mucha paciencia cada noche, le enseñaba.

Claro que el viejo White no estaba para nada contento con la amistad de aquellos dos.

No sabía porque, pero ese muchacho no le gustaba nada, él podía oler a metros a los mentirosos, y a pesar de que todo el mundo pensará que era alguien de familia importante, había algo en él que no le cuadraba.

Esa noche cenando los tres en su propiedad White hizo referencia a algo que había escuchado en la ciudad.

-¿Saben que andan buscando al hijo de Andrew?

Albert se puso rígido tratando de disimular al estar escuchando aquello sobre él.

-¿Por qué padre? Pregunto Annie.

-Dicen que mato a un funcionario cuando solo era un muchacho, y que ahora su familia pide venganza y lo quieren preso.

-¿Pero después de tanto tiempo padre?

-Claro hija al ser un hombre tan importante, quieren que aquel delincuente no quede impune por su crimen.

Supo en ese momento que tenía que huir cuando todos sabían que era un Andrew lo conocían como Williams pero ahora se hacía llamar Albert, cuando el viejo Robert se había retirado le dijo a Annie para encontrarse en el establo mucho más tarde tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente.

La muchacha se había enamorado por completo de Albert, y haría lo que fuera por él, solo deseaba ser un poco menos tímida para poder darle una señal de que le pidiera matrimonio. No entendía porque su padre no lo quería cuando le confeso que no sabía leer. Se imaginó que sus padres se habían olvidado por completo de ponerle una institutriz para enseñarles las clases.

Sin que su padre se diera cuenta llego y lo vio allí esperándola.

-¿Qué sucede Albert? Te preocupa algo.

-Debo partir mañana mismo.

-¿Y eso?

-No puedo decirte nada, además sospechaba Albert que siendo una niña rica, jamás podría contarle ella sobre todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta donde lo había hecho, de seguro se arrepentía de haber sido su amiga.

Eso es lo que sentía por ella una verdadera amistad.

Por eso le sorprendió cuando la muchacha le suplico llorando que la llevará con él.

Eso sería añadirse un problema extra no quería tener al viejo White como enemigo, al conocer más a Annie había desistido su idea de venganza, de todos modos sabía trabajar y podría salir adelante como lo había hecho hasta ahora, aún si tuviera que empezar desde cero, y lo haría al otro lado del continente en América.

-No puedo llevarte conmigo tu padre me mataría.

-Yo le dejaré una nota por favor, Albert me he enamorado de ti. Te amo profundamente

Hasta ese entonces jamás había imaginado casarse con Annie, pero supo que llegaba cierta edad en la vida de un hombre que debía dar ese paso.

-¿No puedo? Yo voy a empezar desde cero y tú estas acostumbrada a vivir como una reina.

-Me acostumbraré lo prometo.

-Está bien partirás conmigo trae una maleta pequeña con poca ropa lo necesariamente estricto entiendes.

Aprovechando que a la mañana siguiente su padre había salido a un asunto de negocios y tardaría días en regresar, ella abrió la caja fuerte en donde guardaba dineros y joyas y se las llevó a escondidas de Albert, pensó que podrías serles útil en alguna ocasión.

El destino estaba de su lado pensó la muchacha pues justo antes de partir, recibió noticias al fin del paradero de su hermana le escribiría cuándo llegará a América su nuevo hogar, sabía que ella estaba viviendo allá, después le contaría a Albert la historia sobre ella una vez que estuvieran casados.

Y así partieron hacía una nueva vida a un continente desconocido, sin saber lo que el destino les depararía.

CONTINUARÁ….

Segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia la cual es de mi autoría que dará un giro de 360 grados en el próximo capítulo. Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Tan pronto yo te vi  
No pude descubrir  
El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí  
Después de amarte comprendí  
Que no estaría tan mal  
Robar tu otra mitad  
No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad  
No me importó, ya que más da

**PERFECTA PARA MÍ**

**CAPITULO # 3**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Partieron en una embarcación rumbo a América, viajaron de polizonte ya que Albert estaba usando un apellido falso, y Annie debía contar con la autorización de su padre. Por la misma razón decidieron casarse en el primer pueblo que encontraron al arribar a Estados Unidos, y no solo lo hicieron porque Annie deseaba casarse, sino porque Albert sabía muy bien que era muy mal visto viajar con una mujer soltera, sin estar casados, eso se prestaría para murmuraciones y chismes.

Había montones de inmigrantes, cada uno de ellos de distintos destinos, Albert tropezó con un pequeño muchacho, él estaba tan avergonzado que Albert enseguida le tomo apreció, se llamaba Tom, era el mayor de sus dieciséis hermanos. A pesar de que solo tenía 17 años.

Y al conocer a su madre supo por qué, era una mujer de contextura ancha, pero al mirarla a la cara, se notaba la bondad por donde mirará, se llamaba Pony y todos sus hijos la querían, pero cuando daba una orden, no había quien dijera lo contraria ni siquiera su esposo, Jacob un agricultor que al igual que ellos habían viajado en busca de un nuevo hogar.

Al final decidieron viajar juntos y buscar establecerse en Lakewood la cual era una ciudad del Condado de los Ángeles, todos decían que era muy buena elección para establecerse, apenas había terminado la guerra y la gente decía que era buena tierra para sembrar de todo en especial frijoles de limas, los cuales fueron importados por los españoles.

Varias familias se unieron, todas de diferentes partes pero con muchas ganas de empezar una nueva vida con sus familias.

Formaron una comunidad en donde cada miembro tenía su pedazo de tierra, la cual cultivaban, Albert era un hombre trabajador, con sus propias manos, hizo una pequeña cabaña con troncos, y maderas. Incluso tenía un pequeño establo, le encantaban los animales y muy pronto podría tener muchos más, cuando las hembras fueran teniendo su cría.

La que le costaba adaptase fue a Annie, ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir en lujos, no sabía hacer nada, y casi ningún miembro de la comunidad hablaba mucho con ella, decían que se creía que era mejor que todos ellos, cosa que era mentira, solo que la chica era demasiado timida para hacer amistad fácilmente.

La señorita Ponny como todos la llamaba a pesar de tener muchos hijos, era la única que a veces le daba una mano, incluso solo a ella le contaba los más de un secreto que le guardaba a su marido.

Uno de ellos era que ya había enviado la carta para decirle a su hermana exactamente en donde podía buscarla, sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar, estaba demasiado lejos, y por la poca información que pudo decirle el detective, no había tenido una vida fácil, Annie estaba segura que su esposo Albert, la iba a ayudar apenas supiera de ella, el motivo por el cual no le había contado nada, era porque quería tener un encuentro privado con su hermana antes de que alguien más sepa de su existencia.

-¿Annie vamos las mujeres piensan hacer un asado afuera?

-No quiero ir Albert, las personas aquí me miran raro, además sabes que no me gusta la carne, prefiero quedarme aquí.

-¿Pero si no estás haciendo nada?

-Prefiero quedarme.

-Como gustes regreso en un rato.

Candy se preguntaba porque la vida tenía que ser tan dura, pensó que la suerte le iba a cambiar cuando recibió la carta de su hermana, pero no había sido así, habían pasado más de dos meses y aunque estaba cerca de su destino temía por su vida, y es que García había dejado una estela de muerte a su paso.

Diariamente escuchaba rumores que un hombre con la descripción de García, iba a los burdeles, y a la mañana siguiente la prostituta que había estado con él amanecía muerta. A veces rogaba para que no fuera él quien estuviera matando a tantas personas, pero no podía ser positiva, cuando había tenido que huir por más de tres ocasiones, y ponerse en buen resguardo, el muy vil estaba siguiendo sus pasos, y luego de que alguna familia bondadosa le brindará su ayuda. Llegaba esté asaltando y saqueando todo lo que tenían, incluso había llegado a herir a ese pobre hombre que le dio un plato de comer unos días antes.

Llevaba más de tres días caminando, con un calor insoportable, sin haber probado bocado alguno, a vece se detenía a beber un poco de agua que quedaban en las ramas de algún árbol, debido a la llovizna o rocío de la mañana.

Estaba sucia, sin cambiarse su vestido varias semanas, atrás, deseaba poder llegar más presentable ante su hermana, pero no podía perder el tiempo, había perdido a García dos pueblos atrás y no deseaba que la alcanzará, a veces las fuerzas le faltaban, pero ella le había hablado tanto de su esposo un hombre bueno y amable que de seguro la ayudaría también a conseguir un marido pensaba Candy.

Lo único que rogaba, es que García nunca más la encontrará Dios por favor déjame llegar a mi destino. Rezaba con fervor la muchacha rogando que su suerte cambiara.

Esa fue la oportunidad de Annie, aprovechó que Albert había ido de cacerías con varios hombres, para ir al encuentro de su hermana no podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan de prisa. Ansiaba conocerla y contarse tantas cosas que habían pasado en todos los años que estuvieran separados.

Le dijo a la señorita Ponny que la cubriera si su esposo llegaba antes, que le dijera que había ido a dar un pequeño paseo. Todavía le tocaba caminar mucho, su encuentro se produciría a las afueras de la ciudad.

Al llegar al claro Annie vio lo que parecía ser una muchacha, sentada en una piedra, estaba muy roja y asoleada por el sol, ni siquiera llevaba un sombrero pensó, sus botas parecen que hubieran visto mejores días.

Se acercó con cautela.

-¿Candy? ¿Tú eres Candy?

La muchacha alzo la vista. Y no había dudas aquellos eran los ojos de su madre.

Sin importar lo sucia que estaban se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Te estoy ensuciando Annie tu vestido bonito.

-No te preocupes. ¿Pero que te ha pasado?

-Es muy largo de contar, solo te digo que me persigue un hombre vil y desalmado.

-Por Dios. ¿y porque te sigue?

-Ha estado tras de mí, desde niña Annie tienes que ayudarme. En estas condiciones no estoy preparada para luchar.

-No te preocupes en cuanto Albert sepa de tu existencia, ese horrible hombre no te volverá a molestar.

Se sentaron juntas en la hierba, y Annie le ofreció un trozo de pan que le había llevado.

Mientras Candy comía Annie le conto todo sobre su infancia.

-¿Quieres saber de nuestro padre?

-No, Annie.

-¿Pero Candy?

-Annie, acepte a conocerte al saber que eras mi hermana, pero no me pidas, que tenga consideración con un hombre que me regalo al nacer.

-¿Deberías hablar con él? Tal vez si sabe que tu…

-Nunca quiero volver a saber de él, así como el no quiso criarme como hija.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando instintivamente los lazos entre hermanas era muy profundo a pesar del tiempo que llevaban lejos, incluso ahora con tan evidentes diferencias entre ellas no solo física sino también en sus prendas, en el modo de hablar, cualquiera que las vieras no pensarían que fueran hermanas.

Se alistaban para partir.

Iban caminando por un sendero cuando Candy sintió que fue derribada con un golpe en su cabeza.

Al darse la vuelta su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad, allí estaba García con esa mirada asesina que había visto miles de veces, y lo peor era que Annie también estaba allí, la había expuesto al peligro, era preferible no haber venido nunca, a pensar que este monstro podría lastimarla.

-¿Aquí estas pequeña puta? Jamás podrás alejarte de mí.

-¿Eres un cerdo? Lo pateo en las piernas como pudo.

Y al tomarla por las manos para que no se resista Candy lo escupió en el rostro aquello solo sirvió para incrementar la ira de aquel desalmado.

-Ahora te enseñare perra.

La tomo por la cabeza mientras la golpeaba una y otra vez contra el suelo.

Candy al principio sintió como un golpe seco pero luego ya no sintió nada.

Annie no podía quedarse allí viendo como mataban a su hermana.

Se armó de valor y empezó a golpear a aquella bestia con los puños dándole patadas e incluso con piedras.

Pero aquel era todo un mastodonte para aquella frágil criatura.

La empujo con tantas fuerzas que cayó sobre una piedra.

Candy miró con horror como su hermana volaba por los aires, y caía en seco sobre una piedra filuda.

Aprovecho ese momento para sacar un cuchillo que llevaba en su bota y cuando este se acercó se lo hundió en su estómago en lo más profundo.

Ya la cabeza no le dolía solo podía ver cientos de luces, amarillos rojas negras, y luego solo obscuridad, todo se volvió negro el único pensamiento que tuvo al final fue Dios mío déjame morir, déjame morir, llévame contigo.

CONTINUARÁ….

Nuevo capítulo saludos dejen sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Tan pronto yo te vi  
No pude descubrir  
El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí  
Después de amarte comprendí  
Que no estaría tan mal  
Robar tu otra mitad  
No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad  
No me importó, ya que más da

**PERFECTA PARA MÍ**

**CAPITULO # 4**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Tom y su hermano más pequeño Jimmy gustaban de pasear muy lejos ya sea, cazando algún animal, conejo o roedor, o solo por la aventura de lo desconocido habían caminado a las afueras de la ciudad cuando divisaron dos cuerpos tendidos en el piso bañados de sangre.

Jimmy que era muy tímido quiso retroceder, pero Tom ya era casi un hombre con sus 17 años y como hermano mayor, le gustaba la aventura tomo un palo y se acercó para comprobar que se trataba de dos mujeres jóvenes.

-No lo hagas Tom gritaba su hermano.

El miedo lo invadió y la nostalgia al pensar como habían terminado dos mujeres hermosas en aquella tragedia, acercó el palo y empezó a mover a la primera la cual por más pinchazos que le dio no reaccionaba, por lo que supuso que estaba muerta.

Con temor se acercó al siguiente cuerpo inerte esperando encontrarse con la misma escena, era una mujer demasiado hermosa para tremenda suerte, él que empezaba a gustarle las mujeres pensó que aquella sería la mujer ideal, hace poco se sentía tentado por una chica del pueblo pero ella era demasiado hermosa para fijarse en él y lo molestaba que era demasiado chico.

Casi se dio por rendido cuando un quejido salió de sus labios y supo que estaba viva.

Para su pesar claramente pudo reconocer a una de ellas, y supo que era del pueblo.

-Jimmy corre a buscar a mamá, y dile que venga con varias personas. Busca ayuda por favor.

Se quedo tratando de ayudar a aquella muchacha, no abría los ojos pero se quejaba fuertemente y hablaba incoherencias hasta que dejo de hablar, solo rogaba que no fuera tarde cuando la ayuda llegará.

Su cabeza la sentía como si una loza le hubiera caído encima, deseaba abrir los ojos, escuchaba voces que jamás había oído, pero su cuerpo no respondía, quería gritar diciendo que estaba viva, pero nuevamente se perdía en el mundo de la obscuridad.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, escuchaba gritos desgarradores, y luego nuevamente la obscuridad.

Lentamente abría los ojos y vio a una mujer de mediana edad con lentes quien tenía un trapo con agua y le estaba limpiando la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?

-Todos me llamaban señorita Ponny. Estas en Lakewood. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

Trataba de recordar algo, pero su mente era como un pizarrón en blanco, el cual no había ninguna información.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Pobre muchacha el golpe debe haber sido muy fuerte, por un momento pensamos que te morías igual que la esposa del Sr. Albert.

-¿Sabes tu nombre?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Te llamas Candy, y viniste en busca de tu hermana.

Ni el nombre le resultaba familiar.

-¿Qué le paso? Aunque no recordaba nada, no quería pensar en que su hermana estaba muerta.

-Nadie sabe, esperábamos que cuando despertarás nos darías información de quien las ataco y porque.

De pronto la cabeza empezó a dolerle nuevamente y la señorita Ponny dijo que no esforzará mejor descansará.

Todos los días, tenía visita, cada uno de los hijos de la señorita Ponny incluyendo Tom, tenían curiosidad por la chica nueva, y le iban a alegrar el día, a veces escuchaba la voz de alguien que gritaba, un hombre, pero por el modo que hablaba Candy no quería cruzarse en el camino de aquel individuo.

Cuando empezó a sentirse mejor y en vista de que ese día no había tenido la visita de nadie, procuro levantarse, llevaba una bata transparente que ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido, empezó a caminar por la pequeña casa, esperando que algún recuerdo llegará a su mente pero nada era inútil. Los muebles, la chimenea, la pequeña mesa.

Se quedo mirando por la ventana, de algo estaba segura, es que ella jamás había estado allí, en esa casa.

Su vida había dando un giro de 360 grados en pocos días, se sentía amargado y molesto con todo el mundo, porque tenía que morir, una muchacha tan joven, porque la había traído con él para morir de aquella forma tan horrible y haber estado para ayudarla.

Y al mirar a aquella mujer en su casa, en su ventana, vestida de aquella forma la odio en ese mismo instante, con solo verla, se notaba que clase de mujer era, una chica decente, jamás andaría desnuda por una casa que no era la suya, se notaba claramente los pezones a través de la bata de seda, oscuros y firmes, y su silueta muy bien formada, su cabello rubio cayendo despeinados por su espalda, no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, después de todo su esposa la había enterrado dos semanas atrás, pero su dura erección no lo engañaba, y la odio aún más, quería respuestas, tal vez era una prostituta de paso, o una mujer huyendo de su marido, porque otra razón viajaría sola sin compañía y sin carruaje, o vestimenta alguna.

Era capaz de torcerle el cuello hasta que hablara, la miraba intensamente esa mujer llamaba el pecado, pero por el alma de Annie que se desharía de ella antes de caer en la tentación, porque no murió ella en lugar de su esposa.

Candy a pesar de estar de espaldas, sintió la mirada profunda e intensa de alguien se giro y se encontró con un hombre rubio, sus ojos como azules ardían en llamas, su barba de varios días lo hacían parecer mayor, por un momento sintió miedo, pero se dio cuenta que entre más enojado el la miraba, más tranquila se sentía ella, no entendía porque. Sin sentir vergüenza lo miro directo a los ojos y le dijo.

-Créame que lo pedí.

-¿Qué?

-Morir en lugar de ella, aunque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, me viene a la mente que le rogué a Dios, que me llevará, no se porque razón su esposa murió y yo no, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Albert se sintió muy molesto al comprobar que ella le había leído la mente. Y la forma en que le había respondido.

-La quiero fuera de mi casa grito.

-Créame que no me gusta la idea de darle molestias tampoco.

-Como se atreve, hablarme así en mi casa fuera.

-Ella no se va a ningún lado.

Se escucho la voz serena de la señorita Ponny.

-En primer lugar, no entiendo porque la ha traído a mi casa.

-Usted sabe que tengo 17 hijos. ¿en donde quería que la llevará? ¿Además es como si fuera de su familia?

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con una mujer así.

-Pero su esposa, sí, era su hermana ella me lo conto antes de ir a buscarla, se que se llama Candy y ahora es su responsabilidad, aún más cuando ha perdido la memoria.

En ese momento entraba Sara Leagan junto a su esposo quien había sido elegido como Presidente comunal.

-Esto no se puede permitir un hombre y una mujer viviendo solos sin estar casados, que horror decía la estirada de su mujer.

Como odiaba aquella bruja pensaba Ponny.

-¿Y donde la piensa llevar a su casa?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Lo suponía, dijo con desdén. Debido que no la podemos echar sin memoria, y como era familia de la mujer del Sr. Albert el tendrá que hacerse cargo. Hable Sr. Leagan como Presidente que opina.

-Creo que es lo mejor, hasta saber de done viene la muchacha.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Albert se dio cuenta que hasta el viejo Leagan que era muy serio no podía quitar la mirada de aquella mujerzuela, que a pesar de tantas personas no hacía nada para cubrirse.

-No la quiero conmigo. Es basura salida de quien sabe donde.

-Deberían preguntarme primero si me quiero quedar, hablo Candy con orgullo y mirando a todos, y no quiero vivir, con semejante hombre, recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé de aquí.

Paso entre la multitud sin mirar atrás.

-Ya vio lo que hizo, dijo Ponny si le pasa algo a esa chica lo responsabilizaré directamente a usted.

Albert no quería cargar con otra muerte sobres sus hombros.

-Si no queda de otra, la dejaré quedarse solo mientras recupere la memoria, después se podrá ir.

Ponny asintió satisfecha.

-Ahora vaya y hablé con ella.

-Yo…

-Sí, usted, hirió sus sentimientos y dudo que si voy yo, desee quedarse.

-Que quede claro, que no estoy de acuerdo con esta idea absurda dijo Sara Leagan , antes de irse, y los tendré muy vigilados, en donde vea algo que atente a la moral y buenas costumbres del pueblo se van los dos.

El Sr. Leagan suspiro aliviado, no le gustaba las riñas y ni siquiera sabía porque lo habían elegido como Presidente.

Albert molesto se fue en busca de aquella bruja de ojos verdes, para pedirle que se quede, cuando desde el fondo de su corazón quería hacer todo lo contrario.

CONTINUARÁ..

Actualizando me dejan comentarios y sugerencias.


	5. Chapter 5

**PERFECTA PARA MÍ**

**CAPITULO # 5**

**Por: Tatita Andrew**

-¿A dónde va?

La encontró buscando los harapos con los que había llegado.

-A cualquier lugar, menos aquí, se cuando no soy bienvenida y le aseguro no me aprovechare más de usted, ni le daré más molestias.

-No sea tonta. Le quito el trapo que decía ser su ropa

-Eso no le importa.

-¿Dónde va a ir? ¿No conoce a nadie? Ni siquiera sabe quien es.

-Me las arreglare de ahora en adelante ya no seré su problema.

-Se equivoca, es mi problema desde el primer instante que se quedó en mi casa, y créame que no le permitiré que se vaya por esa puerta.

-¿No ve a permitir? Que ironía, líbrenos de malos momentos a usted y a mi Sr. Andrew, colóquese la mano en el corazón y dígame con sinceridad que sería un profundo alivio para usted, no tener que verme nunca más en su vida, así que ahórreme el discursito, y devuélvame mi vestido en estos momentos.

-¿Se refiere a este trapo viejo?

Se rió como quien no quiere enseñando unos hermosos dientes blancos, a pesar de lo enojada que estaba no pudo dejar de pensar que era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en la vida. quítate esas tonterías de la cabeza Candy, el es el esposo de tu hermana, además un tipo refinado se ve a leguas, jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú

-Devuélvamelo. Es mío. No tengo nada más que ponerme.

-Vaya conociéndome. ¿Quiere estos harapos? No permitiré que los miembros de la comunidad piensen que soy un desalmado. ¿No se ha puesto a pensar que dirían si la ven en estas fachas?

Y los término de romper en muchos trozos con facilidad solamente bastó hacer un poco de presión y se desgarraron.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Es un…. Un grosero. Le aseguro que me iré de aquí así sea que tenga que salir como ando.

Albert la recorrió con la mirada descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo, tan despacio que Candy sintió arder sus mejillas por la vergüenza. Es más la rubia pensó que el maldito lo estaba haciendo a propósito deteniéndose en cada punto para hacerla sentir mal. Y para su indignación sintió que la sangre bullía por todo su cuerpo sobre todo en su rostro.

-Ha captado mi punto Señorita… Candy. No llegaría a dar ni diez pasos fuera de mi casa cuando tendría a muchos hombres que no solo se contentarían con contemplarla con la mirada, ni siquiera puedo decirle las cosas que podrían llegar a hacerle por respeto. Hay muchos hombres en esta comunidad que no tienen esposa solo trabajan duro por el dinero. ¿Cómo piensas que reaccionarían? Al ver a una mujer casi desnuda caminando por allí.

Candy molesta se sentó de golpe sobre el borde de la cama apretando los puños con furia y vergüenza.

-Es usted insoportable Sr. Andrew. No tenía la necesidad de humillarme para probar su teoría.

-Discúlpeme si he sido un poco tosco, yo no ando con medias palabras, solo quería hacerle ver lo absurdo de su comentario. Ahora venga cálmese.

Intento acercarse para tranquilizarla.

Sin saber porque ella no recordaba nada de su pasado pero un miedo atroz la hizo quedarse petrificada.

-No me toque por favor.

Al escuchar el tono de desesperación de la muchacha este se detuvo en el mismo sitio de inmediato.

-Tranquilícese no pretendía asustarla.

-Me quiero ir.

-Basta de tonterías, estará bajo mi protección hasta que pueda recordar algo de su pasado. ¿De donde viene? Y como era su vida antes de llegar aquí.

-Pero…yo no puedo hacer eso. Usted no me quiere aquí.

-Lo que usted y yo queramos en estos momentos no tiene validez Señorita Candy. Usted más que nadie sabe el anhelo y las ganas que tenía Annie de conocerla incluso ocultándome a mí lo que estaba sucediendo ¿No piensa en lo triste que estaría su hermana si dejo que se vaya por allí sin rumbo? Y en su estado, sin memoria ni recordando a nada ni a nadie. Jamás me perdonaría aquello, después de todo usted es familia de mi esposa, por tanto es mi obligación verla por usted mientras se recupera. Luego si es seguro que pueda marcharse, seré el primero en comunicarle que no tendrá impedimento alguno. ¿Qué me dice?

-Esta bien Sr. Andrew si ninguno de los dos tiene mas remedio, yo por que no recuerdo nada, y usted, para librar a su conciencia. Aceptaré quedarme, le prometo que trataré de no ser una molestia y una carga para usted durante el tiempo que vivamos juntos.

Albert enarco una de sus cejas.

-Eh… quiero decir… usted ya sabe… ¿Por qué me mira así? Quiero decir que durante el tiempo que este en su casa.

-Me alegro que lo entienda y para que quede claro, jamás podría haber algo entre los dos. Con su permiso la dejaré descansar ya solucionaremos lo de su ropa luego.

Con la boca abierta, Candy se quedó mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Pero que se había creído ese tipo? ¿Acaso pensaba que trataba de insinuarse? Estando la muerte de su hermana tan reciente, el era un hombre prohibido para ella, eso lo tenía muy claro, no podía recordar nada, solo sabía que no deseaba estar tan cerca con un hombre como había insinuado el Sr. Albert. Decidió que lo mejor era irse a hacer algo por allí.

Albert fue hasta la pequeña sala para avisarle a la Señorita Ponny que la muchacha se quedaría. No había pretendido ser grosero con ella, pero es que la rubia era terca, no le gustaban las mujeres que cuestionaban cada una de sus palabras, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente cumpliera su voluntad y nada más. Ojala no la hubiera herido, no era que no podía haber algo entre los dos dada ya lo enredado de la situación sino que aunque no había amado a Annie como se merecía se culpaba una y otra vez por no haber adivinado los planes de su esposa. Tal vez aún estaría viva, cargaría con su muerte sobre su conciencia, no quería ser responsable de la vida de otra mujer, pero dada las circunstancias tendría que sobrellevar mejor todo esto hasta que la vida volviera mejor a la normalidad. Sí es que alguna vez volvía se respondió así mismo.

-Listo resuelto todo.

Ponny lo miró extrañado.

-¿Se queda la muchacha? ¿Esta seguro?

-¿Porque duda?

-Bueno es que algunas veces usted es… muy poco diplomático.

-Yo también tengo mis encantos. Tengo que irme puede quedarse con la muchacha solo hasta que ve que se encuentra bien.

-Descuide vaya haga lo suyo nosotros nos quedamos aquí.

Paso una semana, y la relación entre Albert y Candy no eran de las más armoniosas pensó la rubia, el la trataba poco, casi que diría que le apestaba su presencia porque cada vez que ella entraba al cuarto o estaba en algún lugar el salía inmediatamente de allí, incluso ni en su propia casa dormía lo hacía en el pequeño establo que estaba a pocos metros de la casa. Ella se sentía tan incomoda por la situación por hacerle pasar todas esas penurias al pobre hombre. ¿No era suficiente que tuviera que perder a su esposa? Ahora tenía que lidiar con la hermana de esta.

Apenas había salido de la casa, y no solo era el hecho de que no tenía ropa, porque a pesar de los intentos por encontrarle ropa por parte de la Señorita Ponny, no había nada que le quedará, su hermana era mucho más delgada, sin tantas curvas como ella, y tampoco tenía tantos pechos, Dios bendito porque sus pechos tenían que ser tan rellenos y enormes.

Los días que había estado sin que ponerse, la única solución para andar presentable fue una camisa de azul de cuadro de Albert, y unos pantalones que le quedaban enormes que se los ajustaba con un cinturón, tampoco había encontrado con que amarrar su cabellera rebelde los rizos le caían tan desordenados por su rostro que estaba segura que por eso el pobrecito de Albert salía corriendo cada vez que la veía.

Porque en cuánto la veía con la ropa volteaba la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación y se daba la vuelta fuera de la vista de ella, pobrecito tal vez no le gustaba prestar nada. Apenas le dirigía la palabra y para colmo ella estaba sin recordar nada, lo único que sabía era que en cuanto más se empeñaba en Albert en mantenerse alejado de ella, más tranquila y segura se sentía.

Se había empeñado en serle útil a Albert, se había dedicado de lleno en el arreglo de la casa, la limpieza, de cocinar un día Albert le dijo molesto.

-No tienes porque hacer nada, no quiero una sirvienta. Gritó. En cuánto le entrego la ropa lavada y planchada.

Pero ella que ya se estaba acostumbrado al carácter insufrible del hombre y le hizo recordar el dicho que perro que ladra no muerde. Solo sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero me siento bien siendo útil, así puedo pagar el plato de comida que me llevo a la boca.

-Que no hay necesidad maldita sea es mi obligación. No quiero que anden murmuraciones por allí, que la tengo de esclava.

-Me importa poco los que los demás puedan pensar, no puedo recordar nada, pero mis manos sí, así que no piense que me estoy sacrificando esto de hacer las labores domesticas es tan fácil para mi, tal vez y lo hacía siempre para algún familiar querido.

-O para un hombre. Tal vez su esposo… dijo irritado.

-No creo, siento que no tengo hombre alguno en mi pasado, si así fuera no creo que ni una perdida de memoria me hiciera olvidarlo.

Y por fin después de ocho días la Señorita Ponny le había prestado unos vestidos bonitos que eran de unas de sus hijas, ella se sentía un poco incomoda porque las muchachas no tenía tanto busto como ella, y sus pechos sobresalían un poco, pero su amable amiga le había dicho que se veía muy bonita, y con ayuda de ambas le habían incluso arreglado el cabello.

Quería ver el rostro de Albert estaba segura que si ya no la veía con sus ropas estaría de mejor humor, ya estaba la cena lista y decidió que era hora de avivar el fuego dentro de la casa, aunque el no dormía allí le gustaba que estuviera calientita cuando regresaba Albert. Y a ella en verdad le gustaba ser útil.

Se encaminó más allá de su cabaña y algunos hombres la miraban raro, que la hacían sentir incomoda, pero ella camino erguida y con la barbilla en alto buscando más leña.

Estaba muy oscuro y aunque ella no tenía miedo, no le gustaba mucho la obscuridad.

Iba cargada con un montón de pajas, cuando alguien le hablo

-Hola buenas noches.

Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que se asustó y tiró de su carga. Y enseguida se agacho a recogerlas.

-Me acaba de dar un susto de muerte

Al mirar hacía arriba un hombre muy apuesto de cabello negro y una cara hermosa igual que su sonrisa la miraba entre divertido y avergonzado.

-Discúlpeme señorita por mi torpeza. Se agacho junto a ella a ayudarla a recogerla.

Los dos estaban agachados en el piso.

-No era mi intención asustarla, solo quería darle la bienvenida a nuestra pequeña comunidad. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted. Y tenía curiosidad por conocerla. Me llamo Terry Granchaster pero me puede decir Terry. Si es posible, para que no me haga sentir viejo.

Volvió a sonreír.

Candy se quedó mirando aquel rostro y se dio cuenta que no se sentía molesta ni incomoda la miraba a ella no a su escote, se podía notar que era todo un caballero y decidió que era seguro darle su amistad.

-Me llamo Candy. Mucho gusto Terry.

Ella intento coger el bulto con la leña pero el insistió.

-Déjeme a mí después de todo, sin o fuera por mi imprudencia no hubiera votado nada al piso.

Sus manos se tocaron y Candy se avergonzó pues no eran las manos de una dama elegante y bien cuidadas todo lo contario.

El caballero la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Una mujer tan hermosa no debería hacer este tipo de trabajos, solo debería ser protegida por su esposo y amada.

Ella sonrió y liberó su mano.

-Claro que no, me gusta mucho, además que clase de esposa querría un hombre si no sabe hacer nada de nada.

Terrry se agachó nuevamente por el bulto que ya estaba arreglado como estaba y le dijo.

-Yo lo llevo, no se preocupe.

-Pero yo puedo….

-¿Qué clase de caballero sería si permito que una dama haga esto en mi presencia?

Ella sonrió.

-No queremos dejar en duda su honor de caballero, así que por favor continué.

Fueron caminando justo hasta la cabaña cuando otra vez otra sobra surgió de la obscuridad y los quedó mirando a los dos.

Terry estaba invitando a Candy a dar un paseo para conocer la comunidad

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? gritó

Terry se adelanto y se colocó ante el caballero.

-Soy Terry, tengo pocos días de haber llegado y créame que es mi culpa quise venir a saludar a la Señorita Candy cuando por mi torpeza tiro su bulto, y yo insistí en ayudarla discúlpeme si lo he ofendido caballero, no quiero pasarme de imprudente con su esposa.

-Pero yo no…. Dijo Candy desde atrás antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente.

-Ella no es mi esposa, es la hermana de ella, y ha sufrido un atentado por ahora esta bajo mi protección mientras logre recuperarse por completo.

Terry se volteó angustiado ante la rubia.

-¿Se encuentra bien Candy?

-Por supuesto que lo está- volvió a rugir la voz atrás de ellos- Solo ha perdido temporalmente la memoria, eso fue lo que dijo el médico.

-Ahora tengo que irme, y ¿acepta la petición que le hice Candy?

-Por supuesto Terry, fue un placer charlar contigo.

Terry se volvió a voltear donde Albert.

-Usted también puede venir si lo desea.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

El caballero se despidió de Candy se alejo nuevamente.

Candy se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado un amigo y una cara amigable en aquel lugar.

-Sabe me dijo Terry, que me va a….

Sin decir más la zarandeó atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo.

-Te lo advierto no voy a permitir, que andes de ofrecida y en mis narices. No voy a ser el hazme reír de todos aquí

-Solo intentaba ser amable.

-¿Amable? Con un vestido tan indecente, que el pobre hombre tenía que usar todo su esfuerzo para no mirar por tu escote, con un peinado como para ir a fiesta. No irás a ningún lado con él. Eres mi responsabilidad. Y no voy a permitir que te comportes como una cualquiera.

-Deje de recordarme eso Sr. Andrew me estoy hartando de lo mismo.

Y sin decir más se agachó a recoger el bulto de leña.

-Deja lo llevo yo.

-No hace falta.

-Ni se te ocurra mujer, tomar eso, ya suficientes vergüenzas me has hecho pasar esta noche, no solo coqueteabas con un hombre descaradamente en la obscuridad sino que me hiciste ver como un imbécil cuando la mujer que esta viviendo en mi casa, tiene que ir a recoger leña. Y otro hombre tiene que ayudarla. Solo tenías que esperar unos minutos y yo lo hubiera hecho. Así que dame eso.

Sin decir más le tiro el bulto de leña con tantas fuerzas sobre su estomago que lo hizo doblarse de dolor.

-Como guste, pero no tiene nada de caballero es un imbécil señor.

Y se fue toda molesta y con los puños apretados por la rabia.

La señorita Ponny se le apareció en el camino justo antes de entrar a la cabaña.

-He visto hombres testarudos y un poco tonto, pero usted se pasa. No tenía porque haberle hablado así, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Encontrarse con un hombre en la obscuridad eso lo hace solo una cualquiera, nadie sabe nada sobre ella y de lo que hacía antes de venir aquí.

-Es mas tonto de lo que creí cualquiera con dos ojos al frente se podría dar cuenta que esa muchacha no puede estar tan cerca de otro hombre sin que sus ojos tiemblen y su voz se quiebre.

Piénselo nuevamente antes de hacerla sentir tan, mal por tenerla preparada una cena caliente, la casa limpia, y el fuego encendido. Con su permiso señor.

CONTINUARÁ….

SALUDOS CHICAS ACTUALIZANDO


	6. Chapter 6

**PERFECTA PARA MÍ**

**CAPITULO # 6**

**Por: Tatita Andrew**

¿Tonto yo? Pero que se había creído la señorita Ponny, no sabía porque todo mundo había tomado partido por Candy. Bueno esta bien daba un poco de lastima, despertar sin poder recordar nada del pasado y acabando de llegar había perdido a su hermana.

¿Pero y que había de él? Nadie pensaba en como se sentía, perdió a su familia siendo apenas un niño, nada le había costado gratis en la vida, tuvo que sufrir para llevarse el pan a la boca, luego tuvo que salir corriendo antes de que el padre de Annie descubriera quien era, su esposa se murió, estaba durmiendo en el establo, y ahora estaba prácticamente obligado a convivir con aquella bruja de ojos verdes, quien lo sacaba de quicios, maldita sea, no bastaba con solo andar media desnuda en la casa, para colmo ella andaba alegre pensando que con su ropa se tapaba un poco. ¿Qué ingenua? No había podido dormir ninguna noche desde aquello, ni siquiera podía mirarla de frente. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando para ponerse su ropa? Le quedaba grande pero eso solo hacía que resaltara sus pechos, y estos se pudieran apreciar a través de la tela, y el hecho de que ella llevará algo tan íntimo y personal como su prenda encima de su piel era insoportable.

La ropa era uno de sus pocos problemas también estaba el hecho de su casa, con Annie no había tenido problema porque el estaba consciente que ella no era de las mujeres dadas a los quehaceres domésticos, por eso el mismo se hacía sus cosas estaba acostumbrado a ello a no depender de nadie, pero desde que tenía a Candy en su casa, era como vivir en otro sitio, poco a poco había cambiado toda su humilde casa, la verdad no es que se quejara estaba mucho más limpia y ordenada. ¿Pero acaso se lo había pedido? No le quería deber nada, ropa planchada, comida lista, casa acogedora. ¿Por qué se comportaba como una esposa? No quería tener nada que ver con ella, y no solo era el hecho de que era la hermana de Annie, sino que había algo en ella, que lo hacía comportarse como un salvaje, el siempre había sido un caballero con Annie porque ella era tímida y callada.

Pero Candy era otra cosa, era puro fuego y sabía que a lado podían explotar ambos un día de estos, ahora venía esperando poder darse un baño tranquilo y cenar como de costumbre, y allí estaba alejada en una parte oscura, con un hombre que se la comía con la mirada. ¿Y ella que? Claro le sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera visto en la vida.

¿Y a él? Que la había acogido en su casa, la proveía de alimentos, ni un gracias, ni una sonrisa, ni una mirada de adoración. No dejaba que la ayudara en nada, y cuando tenía la decencia de querer hacerlo, refunfuñaba diciendo que podía hacerlo sola. Que malagradecida. Ahora al entrar a su casa lo esperaba una cena fría y de seguro más problemas y al abrir la puerta no estaba equivocado.

Allí estaba Candy con las manos en jarras y mirándolo furibunda. Lo que hacía que su respiración se agitara y sus pechos subieran y bajaran. En cuanto lo vio se acercó y lo golpeó con el dedo en el pecho.

-Espero que le quede claro Sr. Andre, que no le he dado el derecho para que se dirija a mi de ese modo. El hecho de que me este quedando en su casa, no es para que me trate como tapete el cual quiera pisar, tengo mis sentimientos y no voy a permitir, que me trate como a una cualquiera le quedo claro.

-Sino quieres que te trate así, compórtate como una mujer decente.

-El hecho de que charle con alguien y no me hace una mujer decente como cualquiera en este lugar. Terry solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

-¿Terry? ¿Pero acaso no te escuchas? Llevas conociéndolo cuanto. Mmm dos minutos y ya lo llamas por su nombre.

-Se lo ha ganado, es uno de las pocas personas que me han tratado con respeto.

-¿Respeto dices? No seas ingenua si te estaba devorando el pecho con los ojos.

Candy avergonzada y sonrojada se tapo los pechos con la mano.

-Claro que no, es todo un caballero, y no es un cerdo como otros.

La tomo de la mano y la zarandeo con brusquedad.

-¿Me estas llamando cerdo? Cuidado niñita no te metas conmigo si sabes lo que te conviene.

Y Candy que ya había empezado a no temerle alzo la barbilla y lo miro desafiante.

Se quedaron mirando así por un rato los dos directamente a los ojos con temperamentos tan iguales, y ninguno queriendo doblegarse ante el otro.

-Eso esta desde el punto de vista que se mire. Se zafó de su agarre. Ahora suélteme y me supongo que no le importara comerse la comida fría, después de todo, es igual que su corazón. Si es que lo tiene. Buenas noches Sr. Andrew dijo alejándose hacia la recamara y haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

Esta mujer me volverá loco pensaba el rubio mientras se iba a comer su merienda fría.

Las cosas no mejoraron para ambos días después, cada día era una pelea por quien tenía la razón, y sobre todo las odiosas visitas de aquel caballero con porte de afeminado. ¿NO tenía nada mas que hacer que anda molestando en casas ajenas?

-Candy le gustaría leer esto.

-Vi estas flores y me acordé de usted.

-Si me lo permite, un día de estos puede recitarles unas poesías.

A veces tenía la necesidad de salir de su propia casa, dando un portazo para tener un poco de privacidad, pero luego se acordaba que no era prudente dejar a una mujer sola con un hombre y menos con aquel. Lo odiaba era todo lo que él no era atento, caballeroso, bien vestido, elegante siempre atento con Candy.

-Buenos días Candy hace un hermoso día.

Esa mañana el estaba cortando leña y Candy estaba barriendo una basura cerca de la casa.

Albert resoplo de mal humor y continuó con su labor.

-Si, Terry muy hermoso. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

-Muy bien gracias, Sr. Andrew, como le va por allí dicen que será una buena temporada para sembrar que opina.

-Solo son rumores.

Candy lo miro con odio y luego volvió a sonreír hacia el hombre delante suyo.

-Ojala sus palabras sean escuchadas Terry todos nos beneficiaremos.

-Candy la invitó mañana a dar un paseo, hay un hermoso río cerca de aquí, a pocos metros iremos a caballo. Puede usted también venir Sr. Andrew.

-Candy no puede asistir, esta muy ocupada con todas las cosas, que esta remodelando en la casa, y por supuesto yo tampoco pensaba salir a cazar algo.

La rubia volvió a mirarlo colérica. A Albert.

-Si el Sr. Andrew no puede ir, será un gusto conocer ese lugar, tal vez y aprovecho para lavar la ropa sucia que tengo en casa. Claro que me gustaría acompañarlo.

-No se diga más la pasaré a recoger mañana por la mañana.

En cuanto se fue Candy lo enfrentó.

-Porque tiene que ser tan grosero.

-Porque tienes que andar coqueteando todo el tiempo. Con ese tipo.

-Solo trato de ser amable, lo que otros deberían hacer por lo menos alguna vez en su vida.

-¿Insinúas que soy insoportable?

Iba a replicar pero en esos llegó el hijo mayor de la señorita Ponny Tom, y le llevo a Candy un trozo de chorizo ya que había ido a la ciudad a hacer unas compras con su padre y se había acordado de la muchacha.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaban emocionados.

-Espero que le sirva, Candy siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo.

Ella le dedico una de sus sonrisas que solo eran negadas a Albert.

-Es poco, para agradecer a mi salvador, sino fuera por ti, quien sabe si me hubiera podido salvar.

-Candy no diga eso, usted es una mujer muy fuerte, veo que siempre anda de aquí para allá haciendo algo, estoy segura que usted sin necesidad de mi ayuda hubiera sobrevivido.

-Ahora te ganaste un plato para la cena, por haberte acordado de mí, acompáñanos. Vamos adentro que voy a terminar la cena.

-Será un placer. Sr. Andrew déjeme acompañar a esta dulce dama a la casa, y vengo para terminar de ayudarlo.

Albert volteó los ojos hacia arriba. ¿Es que todos se habían vuelto locos? El estimaba mucho al joven muchacho, y siempre trataba de ayudarlo a ser un gran hombre. Pero al verlo interactuar con Candy se dio cuenta que había ese brillo en sus ojos, de un muchacho cuando esta ilusionado. Otro más que caía a los encantos de aquella bruja de ojos verdes. Pensó. Debía de ser muy buena en la cama, para que los hombres cayeran bajo sus encantos, eso lo podía asegurar con solo mirarla, pues despedía sensualidad y fuego cuando miraba y sonreía. Pero el era inmune a sus coqueteos, e iba a ser el único con la cabeza en su sitio no sabía nada de ella, y tampoco quería conocerla más ansiaba el día en que recobrara la memoria y se fuera de su vida para siempre. Y así continuó cortando leñan con mucha mas fuerza que antes.

Como todo caballero que era Terry dejo que ella fuera con la tina de la ropa montada en el caballo, y el iba caminando llevando la rienda del mismo. Le agradaba sinceramente, era bien hablado, siempre amable y siempre tratando de ayudarla. Ni siquiera quería analizar sus sentimientos hacia el Sr. Andrew. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan irritante y tan grosero, y no solo era eso, al parecer la odiaba y la detestaba hasta morir, la consideraba menos que el lodo que se pega en el zapato pero ella no se podía dejar, de algo estaba segura era una luchadora y nadie iba a pisotearla sin luchar. Pero como toda mujer tonta, en el fondo quería sinceramente poder llegar más hondo dentro de su corazón e intentar ayudarlo para que no sintiera tan solo y triste, y mucho más después de perder a su esposa. Intento dejar a un lado los pensamientos sobre el rubio, y concentrarse en la conversación que estaban sosteniendo.

-La señorita Eliza es una dama muy hermosa.

-¿Te parece? Candy.

-A usted no, casi todos los hombres en la comunidad hablan de lo hermosa, y elegante que es, incluso Tom esta enamorado de ella, no quisiera que saliera lastimado de esa relación.

-Es hermosa no lo niego, pero no es la clase de mujer con quien desearía casarme.

-¿Ah no? Y cual es la clase de mujer que tiene en mente para eso Terry.

-¿No se lo imagina? Pregunto ayudándola a bajar del caballo cuando llegaron al río.

-No, dígamelo, puede confiar en mí somos amigos.

-La mujer ideal es como usted Candy sencillamente igual a usted.

Ella se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, le agradaba y tal vez lo consideraría un buen candidato para casarse, pero sin memoria no era buen partido para nadie, tenía que saber quien era, solo así podía considerar un futuro junto a alguien.

Los dos sentados a orillas del lago hablaban de todo un poco, la infancia de Terry venía de un hogar de padres separados, y el padre de Terry era conde pero no se llevaba muy bien con la otra familia.

Candy pensó que ahora entendía lo refinado y elegante que era.

Ella mientras tanto estaba ya terminando de lavar, le agrado el paisaje, la naturaleza los arboles que rodeaban el lago, se preguntaba que había al cruzar el pequeño río, y se prometió que de ahora en adelante vendría allí no solo a lavar sino a darse un baño, era un poco alejado pero no tanto, si venía a pie tendría tiempo de volver.

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio que una de las prendas favoritas de Albert una camisa era arrastrada por la corriente los dos la miraron al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo tras ella introduciendo en el agua, pero la prenda pasaba entre sus manos sin poder atraparla un poco más allá al fin Candy la agarró pero con tan mala suerte que casi cae en el agua, pero para su suerte Terry la tomo de la cintura y la sostuvo.

Los dos empezaron a reírse de la situación estaban completamente empapados. Pero algo en la forma como la miraba. Candy supo que tenía intenciones de besarla y ella no sabía si le iba a gustar, claro le agradaba, y no sentía incomoda ni nada con la situación. Pero no sabía que cosa era. Apenas tuvo tiempo de descender sobre su boca cuando fue agarrado del cuello de la camisa con mucha fuerza hasta hacerlo retroceder, incluso Candy estuvo a punto de caer, ya que el todavía la tenía agarrada por la cintura. Cuando los dos salían furiosos del agua tuvo que agarrarse las enaguas del vestido empapadas para llegar corriendo hasta donde estaban.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Es así como traiciona mi confianza? ¿Invito aquí a mi…. A Candy con sus segundas intenciones? Pensé que era un caballero honorable.

-¿En que le he ofendido Sr. Andrew? Estaban tan cerca que ella pensó que podrían golpearse en cualquier momento.

Ella se metió en medio de ambos.

-Por favor Sr. Andrew. No cometa un error, no vaya a pegarle a Terry, no es lo que piensa.

La aparto y la coloco detrás de él.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo. Sino de hombres.

-¿Y todavía lo pregunta? Le parece poco, aprovecharse de una muchacha con falsas invitaciones para poder aprovecharse de ella. ¿Qué haría usted en mi situación?

-Lo que yo haría si me encontrara con esta situación es hacerlo casar con ella, así que usted decide. Y sabe que Sr. Andrew todos le tienen una alta estima y por ese respeto, no quiero pelearme con el hombre que de algún modo es familiar de mi futura esposa.

Sin más se dirigió hacia Candy.

-Si me disculpa Candy, otro día seguimos hablando. Subió a su caballo y se fue cabalgando.

En aquel momento Albert se dirigió furioso hacia Candy la volvió agarrar del antebrazo y la acercó hasta él con tan mala suerte que cayo encima de su pecho.

-Me puedes explicar en este momento de que diablos estaba hablando Grandchaster. ¿Y porque estaban los dos en el agua? Y por lo visto ambos mojados. ¿Acaso pensabas acostarte con él?

-No tiene ningún derecho hablarme así Señor, yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones sobre mi vida ni a usted ni a nadie.

Y trato de zafarse de su agarre provocando que Albert la apretara con mayor fuerza sobre él.

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, ya sabes que estas bajo mi responsabilidad y no quiero verte coquetear con nadie. Ni siquiera sabes nada de tu pasado y ya estas pensando en casarte con alguien.

-Pero yo….no.

Las palabras murieron en los labios de ambos. Se quedaron mirando profundamente y ella se dio cuenta que al igual que con Terry minutos antes el estaba fijamente mirando sus ojos y luego descendió hasta sus labios. Un escalofrío la recorrió por todo el cuerpo que la hizo estremecer toda, jamás había sentido algo así, tal vez era debido al frío pensó.

Y al parecer Albert noto la reacción en ella sonrió complacido con una mirada arrogante, y luego volvió la mirada fría y distante la soltó bruscamente la agarro del brazo y la llevo hasta su caballo.

-Nos vamos levanta la ropa.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado. Se cruzo de jarras.

-Decide subes por las buenas o te subo yo tu eliges, per nos vamos ahora.

Ella tomo la pequeña tina con la ropa y sin decir una palabra mas la subió al caballo y el se subió atrás de ella.

Intentaba mostrarse rígida, estaba muy molesta con él, como se atrevía a juzgarla, porque siempre pensaba lo peor de ella. Terry se había comportado a la altura evitando un pleito innecesario. No habían avanzado mucho cuando escucho que susurraba en su oído con aquella voz que volvió a hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera toda.

-Se que me odias a morir, pero no tienes que ir como un palo tieso, apóyate en mí y verás que pronto llegaremos.

Quería hacer todo lo contrario, pero sabía que no podía seguir en aquella posición por mucho más tiempo se dejo caer sobre su duro pecho, podía sentir claramente cada musculo sobre su espalda, el olor que emanaba era tan masculino. Se sentía bien una sensación de seguridad que al parecer todo iba a ir bien si lo tenía cerca.

-Buena chica volvió a susurrar a su oído cuando ella se relajo contra él. Y la aprisiono más contra el agarrando las riendas del caballo más corto. Y Candy pensó que se le iba a hacer una eternidad el camino de regreso.

Pasaron otros días y Albert andaba con un humor de perro todo le parecía mal, por todo se molestaba ya ni Terry había vuelto por allí a visitarla supo que andaba de viaje tal vez visitando a su familia.

Aprovecho una mañana que Albert había salido para ir al lago, había deseado volver desde hacía mucho, tal vez se daría un baño y recobraría fuerzas, era una batalla de voluntades cada día vivir con Albert, y otras se sentía incomoda por tener que verlo diariamente después de comer y darse un baño, irse fuera de la casa desearle buenas noches e ir a un establo. No quería causar incomodidad a nadie pero no sabía que más podía hacer para cambiar la situación le había insinuado que durmiera dentro de la casa, que ella podía dormir en algún rinconcito por allí, en algún catre, solo necesitaba una almohada y una sabana.

-¿Acaso crees que soy un animal? Porque piensas lo peor de mí siempre. Dejar que una mujer duerma en el suelo mientras yo disfruto de la cama.

Y allí estaba se había dado un baño en el lago, disfruto nadar, ahora contemplaba fascinada el paisaje y decidió ir a averiguar que había al otro lado del río. Estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta que se precipito una tormenta y no tuvo tiempo de volver. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Dios mío ojala que el Sr. Andrew notará su ausencia y la fuera a buscar, sabía que si la encontraba estará a salvo.

Apenas se dio cuenta que no estaba y al enterarse que no estaba en casa de la señorita Ponny y que el tal Grandchaster estaba de viaje. Supo donde estaba. Le había contado su deseo de volver al rió en cuanto llegó se dio cuenta que el río había subido su cauce pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, dejándose llevar por un instinto se dio la vuelta por una loma muy alta y fue cuando la vio debajo de un pequeño árbol que no la cubría en nada, la lluvia seguía cayendo intensamente sobre ella y él también estaba completamente empapado, por el lugar donde había llegado ya estaba también lleno de agua, y fue cuando vio su salvación una pequeña cueva no sabía si era profunda o si habría algún animal pero sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y la llamó.

-¿Candy estas bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Sr. Andrew… yo… la vió tiritar de frío no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado bajo la lluvia y no lo pensó dos veces. La tomo en los brazos y se fue caminando hasta la cueva.

Ella abrió los ojos muy grande por la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada el frío estaba calando sus huesos.

Albert comprobó que estaba seguro todo, y que no había nadie dentro de ella. Tapo la entrada con una hoja y se adentro.

Candy todavía seguía estando como un ovillo tiritando.

-¿Tienes que desvestirte muchacha o morirás de frío?

-No, ¿Cómo dice?

-Olvidas que vivimos juntos, ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver no hay nada que tengas que temer, además la cueva esta demasiado oscura para poder ver algo. Hazlo pronto que yo también haré lo mismo.

Candy como pudo rápidamente se despojo de la ropa mojada, y la dejo sobre una roca para que se pudiera secar, Albert había hecho una especie de cama con algunas ramas de arboles pero ella se había quedado fascinada al verlo y no se movía de su sitio. A pesar de que dijo que la cueva era oscura, ya era muy de noche y los rayos de la luna se adentraban un poco a través de la entrada. Tenía un pecho muy hermoso y una mata de vello rubio descendiendo trago saliva. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y esto le provocaba cierto hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Una vez desnudo ambos como Dios los trajo al mundo Albert se acostó en la improvisada cama y se dio cuenta que Candy seguía de pie sin moverse y todavía con frío.

-Vente muchacha, te vas a quedar allí toda la noche.

De pronto Candy sintió pánico no sabía porque la sensación y al pensar estar cerca de otro hombre le provocaba un miedo descomunal.

-Estoy bien aquí, duerma usted.

-Y dejarte así, como estas. Vienes tu o te voy a ver yo.

-No por favor suplico, llorando.

-Pero que diablos.

Se levantó la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta acostarse y se tumbo a su lado.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, no era miedo a él, ni ella misma sabía del porque de su reacción

-Duerme estando cerca nos daremos calor mutuamente.

Ella lloró mucho más fuerte, pero poco a poco se fue calmando y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que temer, ni siquiera Albert estaba tan cerca, se había dado la vuelta y ya estaba durmiendo, se relajo y entonces el sueño la fue venciendo.

De su lado Albert, no se durmió hasta que no escucho la respiración de Candy volver a la normalidad. Y no pudo dejar de notar el miedo en su cara, las lagrimas no intento acercarse ni abrazarla para consolarla por el hecho de que estaban desnudos y no se confiaba de él, y segundo no quería asustarla más. Pero se preguntaba ¿Quién era Candy? ¿Qué traumas había sufrido para asustarse con solo estar cerca de él? Se dijo que con el tiempo y cuando recuperara la memoria, se ganaría su confianza para que pudiera contarle todo lo que había pasado, en realidad deseaba escucharla y también se durmió.

CONTINUARÁ….

ME ALEGRO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA ME ALEGRA MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS Y SALUDOS.


	7. Chapter 7

**PERFECTA PARA MÍ**

**CAPITULO # 7**

**Por: Tatita Andrew**

Candy fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, una tenue luz le decía que un nuevo día ya había comenzado intento moverse, pero sintió un cuerpo duro abrazándola, tuvo miedo pero escucho su respiración sobre su cuello y se dio cuenta que el miedo fue momentáneo que estaba dando paso a otras sensaciones como seguridad, sosiego, y bienestar, se acurruco un poco más a su cuerpo y por primera vez tuvo un escalofrío que la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza era una sensación nueva para ella pero no tuvo tiempo de disfrutarla porque a pesar de que todavía estaba un poco soñolienta escuchaba voces gritando de varias personas, llamándolos a viva voz, se dio cuenta para su vergüenza de que ambos estaban desnudos se levanto pero ni siquiera el movimiento brusco hizo que Albert siguiera moviéndose, tal vez estaba demasiado cansado pensó. ¿Qué pensarían todos al verlos así? Sin pensarlos dos veces se fue a poner como pudo el vestido que había dejado secando, acercándose al rubio mientras se colocaba el vestido intento llamarlo pero nada los pasos estaban todavía mas cercas aún, podía escuchar el ruido de las hojas al ser pisados.

-¡Albert! Por favor despierta nos están buscando.

Cuando lo hizo se levanto de un solo y se puso de pie, que Candy se quedo mirando todo su cuerpo desnudo, los anchos hombros la cintura estrecha las largas piernas, y ese pecho oh Dios mío tuvo que tragar saliva.

-¡Por favor cúbrete!

A lo que le dijo este dio una maldición e inmediatamente se subió los pantalones.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto bruscamente.

-Escuche voces gritando y pasos, ya no demoraran en aparecer por aquí.

-¿Y porque diablos no me despertaste? Imagina si entraran y nos hubieran visto en la forma en que estábamos y todo era tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué cree que he estado haciendo Sr. Andrew los últimos minutos intentaba despertarlo? Además de que su idea de que nos quitáramos la ropa y durmiéramos abrazados fue suya.

-Intentaba hacer que sobreviviéramos la noche. ¿Y es así como me das las gracias? Después de que por tu culpa estamos en este lio.

Dejaron de hablar cuando varias personas del pueblo estaban en la entrada incluyendo a una molesta Sara Legan, su esposo el Presidente, la tía Pony, Tom, y Jimmy e incluso están varias personas mas hasta Terry.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Esto es el colmo de la indecencia?

-No es lo que parece. Dijo Candy intentando calmar los ánimos.

-¿No entonces son imaginaciones mías? Dijo la Sara enojada, que tienes el vestido a medio abrochar y que el caballero aquí presente apenas y se ha puesto la camisa sin abrocharse los botones.

-Tuvimos que resguardarnos de la lluvia. Dijo Albert sin mostrar una pizca de arrepentimiento o sin ganas de dar mas explicaciones.

-¿Estas bien Candy? Pregunto Terry preocupado y acercándose a ella.

-Claro que si, no paso nada, el Sr. Andrew solo me vino a buscar porque no pude pasar el rió cuando se desato la lluvia.

-No hay excusa que valga creo que Señor que usted es una mala influencia para las personas decentes en este pueblo.

-Pero… eso no es justo estábamos empapados y…

-Ya basta Candy déjame que yo resuelva esto.

Ella se sintió ofendida por la forma en que el rubio la hizo callar.

-Déjalo ya Candy Terry la tomo por el codo, vamos afuera y dejemos que resuelvan esto ya nada puedes hacer aquí es mejor que te des un baño y que vayas a tu casa.

-Eres muy amable Terry.

Albert se fijo como Candy era conducida por Grandchaster afuera de la cueva.

-No veo el alboroto, señores aquí, tuvimos que pasar la noche en esta cueva para abastecernos de la lluvia.

-A otro con ese cuento, desde que llego aquí no ha traído mas que problemas a nuestras sencillas costumbres, lo mejor que podría hacer si le importan las personas que tiene como vecino es tomar sus cosas y largarse a otro lado, con sus habilidades no creo que se le haga difícil comenzar de nuevo.

-Aquí la puritana es usted Sara que no se fija en los hijos que tiene a su lado, y se anda metiendo en las vidas ajenas.

-¿Cómo se atreve sinvergüenza? Usted ni nadie tienen que hablar de Eliza y Neil son unos buenos chicos creados con buenas costumbres. Es usted el rufián aquí.

-¡Ya Basta! Grito el Sr. Leagan que hasta ese momento había estado callado. No tenemos que insultarnos nosotros mismos sino buscar una solución.

La señorita Pony que al igual que otras personas habían estado en silencio hasta ese momento hablo.

-La solución es obvia hablo serenamente deberían casarse así todos olvidan los rumores y no se ensucia el nombre de la muchacha.

Ella le había tomado mucho cariño a Candy la quería como si fuera uno de sus 16 hijos, y deseaba que estuviera protegida, sabía que el Sr. Andrew se iba a resistir era un hombre muy testarudo pero se notaba a leguas que sentía una fuerte atracción por la muchacha aunque el se empeñara en lo contrario, pero tarde o temprano caería, y mas siendo ella tan inocente, dulce y testaruda como él.

-Eso es absurdo- grito Sara Leagan –La solución es que se marche no se puede consentir estas indecencias.

-Cállese usted señora, es tan estirada que ni siquiera se como es que su esposo le ha hecho dos hijos de seguro que nunca más se ha dejado tocar por él, pobre hombre lo que debe sufrir al estar casado con una bruja.

El marido ni siquiera la defendió porque la señorita Pony estaba en toda la razón ya ni recordaba las pocas veces que había estado con su esposa, y esas veces fueron tan cortas y trabajadas que ni siquiera la había podido ver desnuda, pero eso ahora ya no le importaba para eso tenía como amante a una mujer que lo complacía en todo, se rió para sí si supiera la estirada y correcta de su mujer en done amanecía cuando se iba al bar, o cuando le tocaba irse de viaje, además de la idea de Pony era ingeniosa ya que no quería por ningún modo deshacerse de alguien como Albert además de su juventud tenía a favor que se llevaba muy bien con los animales, se encargaba de cuidar a casi todos los caballos y cuando venía un animal salvaje prácticamente era como si le hablara para que se alejara antes de que alguien siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo de sacar un arma.

-Eso es, a pesar de que a simple vista parece que no ha pasado nada, estoy segura que una boda acallaría cualquier rumor sobre la muchacha y también hablaría muy bien de su integridad como caballero Andrew.

-¿Se han vuelto loco todos? Se les olvida que ya estuve casado y que quede viudo hace pocas semanas, además de que la mujer que me quieren obligar a unirme es la hermana de esta. Jamás haría algo así prefiero irme en este momento.

En ese momento entraba Terry quien había enviado a Candy con uno de sus empleados para que estuviera segura, le interesaba aquella conversación es destino de la chica estaba en juego y el ansiaba casarse con ella, lo supo desde el momento en que la vio.

-¿Esta usted seguro Sr. Andrew? Se alejaría de aquí sin mirar atrás después de todo lo que le ha tocado levantar su casa, tener sus animales, ganarse el respeto de las personas, no le será nada fácil comenzar desde cero en otra ciudad a estas alturas y con la migración son pocas las tierras que estarán disponibles, ¿y si es que encuentra una, cree que serán lo suficiente productiva para la siembra?

En ese momento Albert analizo los pro y los contra, desde pequeño todo le había sido arrebatado, y tener que volver a empezar desde cero le bajaría mucho el animo, a pesar de que no deseaba por nada del mundo casarse con ella, había algo en ella que no deseaba conocer, apenas la veía solo deseaba huir a muchas millas lejos de ella, tenía unos ojos que podrían embrujar a cualquiera, se preguntaba a ¿Cuántos hombres habrá conquistado con ellos? Y por la forma en que Terry la saco posesivo de la cueva sabía que él era uno más de la lista. Pero en cambio él no era como todos los hombres, era fuerte había sufrido, no caería en las artimañas de una pequeña con ojos verdes, aunque esta tuviera la cara de inocente, no la conocía y eso lo intrigaba. Sabía que tenía un pasado y que no debía ser tan ingenua como a todos quería hacer creer.

Además no le caería nada mal la ayuda de una mujer en su casa, desde que estaban viviendo juntos su casa parecía un verdadero hogar, todo estaba limpio, ordenado, la comida siempre caliente, con Annie la vida de él no había cambiado mucho ya que como hasta el momento en que la conoció había sido siempre una señorita rica, no sabía hacer nada y por muchos intentos que hizo las quehaceres domestica no eran lo suyo, por eso el siguió haciendo sus cosas por sí solo, a regañadientes acepto que con la ayuda de la rubia le había quitado mucho trabajo y ese tiempo libre lo dedicaba a sus animales o a cazar. Justo cuando se iba haciendo a la idea la voz de Terry lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Yo me voy a casar con la señorita Candy.

-¿Que? Se escucharon todos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que escucharon, en vista de que el Sr. Andrew no tiene intenciones de casarse, pido que se me conceda a mí el honor.

-¿Esta usted loco? Dijo Sara Leagan. Ella amaneció con otro hombre. ¿Acaso no le importa?

-En absoluto ella me dijo que no paso nada, y yo le creo. Cuando dijo eso enfrento su mirada a la de Albert, en vista de que el responsable de esta situación no quiere asumir su responsabilidad yo la tomare como esposa.

Candy ya se había dado un baño, y estaba haciendo la comida, a esas horas del día todavía no habían probado bocado, la esperaba la desesperaba. ¿Por qué demoraba tanto el rubio? Solo rogaba de que no lo hubiera metido en problemas, cuando decidió salir no pensó que las cosas acabarían así, pero que hombre mas obstinado a veces no lo soportaba, era muy testarudo. ¿Cómo osaba de culparla? Si ella intento despertarlo. No podría mirarlo a la cara si lo obligaban a marcharse, eso era lo que más temía. ¿Qué iba hacer de ella sin memoria, sin pasado? ¿A dónde iba a ir? Ojala que haya logrado convencerlos de que nada paso.

Escucho los pasos de Albert que llegaba apenas le dirigió una mirada diciendo que se iba a bañar.

Que odioso, ella estaba allí muerta de miedo por el destino de él, y llega como si nada, sin decirle nada ahora tendría que esperar a que terminara su baño.

Y la cosa no le fue mejor, mientras le servía parecía que no tenía intenciones de mencionarle nada de lo que había sucedió en aquella reunión.

-¿Por lo visto no lo van a echar del pueblo?

-¿Y que te hizo pensar eso?

-No se, se notaban muy molestos en especial al Señora Leagan.

-Esa mujercita no hace más que meterse en la vida ajena, ya es hora de que el marido se ponga los pantalones y la haga entrar en prudencia.

-Así es, pobre hombre no ha de ser nada fácil vivir con ella.

-¡Pobre hombre! dices, pobre yo, que también tengo que soportar mi propio tormento en casa.

Ella casi se atraganta al escucharlo.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cree que es fácil vivir con usted? Deberían darme una medalla por soportarlo.

-Y seguirás ganando créditos por un tiempo más.

-Lo sé, hasta que recupere la memoria y pueda saber de donde vengo.

-En realidad, será hasta que las personas se queden tranquila, luego podremos viajar a New York en las ciudades mas grandes fácilmente se puede disolver un matrimonio.

-Sí he escuchado comentario. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que acaba decir abrió la boca y pensó que no había escuchado bien. ¿Matrimonio quien se casa?

-Tu yo por supuesto.

-Acaso se volvió loco.

-Loco si, creo que sí me volví loco cuando acepte esta absurda idea, pero no tuve más opciones.

-¿Y no se ha puesto a pensar que yo no deseo casarme con nadie y menos con usted?

-¿Y porque no?

-No es tan inteligente si tiene que preguntar algo así, es insoportable vivir con usted.

-Pero te convendría, tienes techo, comida, mi protección, tendrás mi apellido, las personas te respetaran si alguien sale ganando de todo esto eres tú.

-Dígame cómo porque en verdad no le veo la ventaja. No se pudo negar, debió dejarme hablar.

-De nada hubiera servido ya nos habían juzgado por los hechos, y créeme cuando te digo que me ha costado mucho trabajar todo lo que tengo, para tener que dejarlo solo porque intentaba ayudarte. Además… por casi le iba a decir que había estado a punto de convertirse en la señora Grandchaster y que Terry no había quedado nada contento cuando el había dicho que se casaría con Candy.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Esto no puede ser? No saldrá nada bueno de esto.

que le podía decir. Porque me moría de celos al pensar que ese Grandchaster tendría derechos sobre ti, que podría tocarte, besarte, ¿Qué solo cuando le sonríes me da ganas de matarlo? Que siento que eres mía y de nadie mas. Había visto su oportunidad y la había tomado no iba a permitir que aquel canalla sacara provecho de aquella situación, si alguien tenía que casarse con Candy sería él, aun cuando tendría que seguir resistiendo a la tentación

-Porque no había otro modo de conservar tu reputación y de conservar lo que es mío.

-No lo sé, sinceramente no veo bien esto de casarnos sin amor.

-Reacciona niña ese sentimiento que mencionas no existe, es solo un invento, las personas se comprometen por soledad, conveniencia, acuerdo mutuo nada mas.

-¿Amó a mi hermana Annie?

El la miro molesto.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Por qué nunca me habla de ella? Tal vez si me contara cosas podría recordar algo de mi pasado.

Ella pensaba que la negativa del rubio de decirle algo es porque la había amado mucho y le dolía recordarla.

-En otra ocasión será ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Pero dime estas dispuesta a casarte cuando cualquiera de los dos quiera dar por terminada la relación lo haremos sin problemas.

-Esta bien lo haré. Nos casaremos.

Después de todo Candy necesitaba alguien que la protegiera a pesar de su mal carácter se sentía segura y confiada cuando lo tenía cerca, y no sabía porque tenía la sensación de que había algo turbio en su pasado por eso había preferido olvidarlo todo.

-Nos casaremos mañana entonces.

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? No tengo nada para ponerme.

-No podemos seguir dándole alas al asunto entre mas tiempo pase, mas hablaran de ti, de eso no te preocupes lo único que tienes que hacer es presentarte ante el sacerdote y listo.

Albert había viajado a la ciudad más próxima y a la mañana siguiente Candy estaba siendo ayudada por todas las chicas y por la señorita Ponny para la celebración de matrimonio que sería delante de todas las personas en el pueblo. No sabía que se pondría y el problema quedo resuelto cuando ella llego con un hermoso vestido.

-No puedo aceptarlo no se hubiera molestado.

-No seas tímida niña, que no soy yo quien te lo da es tu futuro esposo Albert, sabía que este día es especial para cualquier mujer.

-¿Albert está segura?

-Pues claro, pequeña, no es tan ogro como parece.

Ella se dejó arreglar y a pesar de que el vestido era sencillo se sentía como una reina y no quería pensar el motivo por el cual Albert le había regalado ese vestido, no sería por sus sentimientos ella más que nadie sabía que se casaba dada las circunstancias, tal vez solo lo había hecho para evitar habladurías sobre su aspecto.

Albert ya la esperaba pero los nervios se le fueron cuando lo vio sonreírle era la primera vez que lo hacía, no se hacía ilusiones tampoco debía llevar la fiesta en paz.

Ni siquiera puso atención a las palabras del reverendo solo cuando dijo la palabra puede besar a la novia ella se quedó de piedra.

-¿Besarla? Sería la primera vez que un hombre la besaba y no sabía qué hacer, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar al voltearse a un lado, Albert la tomo de los hombros y se acercó a su boca, ella estaba con los labios tan quietos, no sabía que hacer tenía que suspirar, sintió como cosquillas cuando la siguió besándose y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Todos silbaron aplaudieron y vinieron las felicitaciones.

Mientras tanto Tom se dio cuenta que la hija de la Sra Legan Eliza le estaba haciendo señas sin dudarlo la siguió le encantaba esta muchacha tenía algo que lo atraía, ella le había confesado que era virgen y él estaba loco por ella, se alejaron un poco y ella se recostó sobre un árbol.

-Tom, que calor hace se tocaba los pechos, estaba muy aburrido allá, todos celebrando, ella no es mujer para el Sr. Albert.

Ya Tom no podía ni hablar pues prácticamente la pelirroja se había levantado la falda del vestido y lo usaba como abanico para ventilarse.

-Ey, te vas a quedar todo el día allí acércate.

-Solo estaba admirándote.

-Te parezco bonita.

-Mucho, y también Candy.

-Solo debes pensar que yo soy bonita entendido.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Tom que serías capaz de hacer por estar conmigo?

-Todo yo…

-Tom…. Se escuchaba la voz de su madre.

-Es mi madre.

-Te espero mañana en el río sin faltas no me vayas a dejar esperando.

Cuando llego la señorita Ponny su hijo tenía esa cara de embobado.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te quiero ver cerca de aquella chica?

-Solo estábamos hablando. Mamá.

-Ella es una mala influencia para ti, Tom tu estas empezando a vivir, esa chica anda descarriada ni su padre ni su padre y menos su hermano se preocupan por lo que haga no te quiero ver cerca de ella, no me gustaría verte con el corazón roto.

-Ah ya mama, eres una anticuada.

-¿Anticuada? Te enseñare ahora lo que es ser anticuada, lo jalo de las orejas y lo dirigió de nuevo hacia la fiesta.

Después de la celebración Albert estaba confundido no sabía porque razón había besado a la muchacha, solo pretendía hacerlo para evitar rumores pero desde que la vio había pensado que la chica debía ser muy experimentada pero apenas había intentado mover los labios, y a pesar de eso, no se había sentido así en años, quería seguir saboreando, incentivarla para ver hasta donde llegaba. Pero no había prometido que las cosas seguirían como hasta ahora, no podía dejar que ella se enterara lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia, por eso cuando regresaron a la casa, se había puesto de mal humor cuando Candy empezó a hablar de todos los pormenores de la fiesta estaba molesto. Ese sentimiento lo tenía muy presente cuando la tenía cerca solo así lograba no acercarse a ella.

-Ya basta de tantas estupideces, es tarde mañana tengo que madrugar, y no puedo hacerlo por tu cháchara, vete por favor a descansar que yo haré lo mismo.

Se acostó en un colchón que había colocado en el piso no se imaginaba durmiendo con la muchacha tan cerca y no tocarla después de todo era hombre se dijo, y no podía dejar de saber que tenía sus encantos.

-Gracias por el vestido. Dijo ella acostándose.

El no quería ni imaginársela con el puesto le recordaba a su noche de bodas y el no tendría una.

-Ya duérmete.

-Ok lo hare. Pero gracias de nuevo.

-¿Candy?

-Está bien está bien, hasta mañana Albert dulces sueños.

Maldición pensó porque le tenía que poner las cosas tan difíciles era muy pequeña pero que testaruda y obstinada era, y porque razón tenía que llamarlo por su nombre justamente hoy que quería olvidarse haberse casado con ella, esa pequeña no le traería más que problemas lo supo desde el momento en que la vio.

A la mañana siguiente de su boda, Albert estaba comiendo su desayuno y mientras Candy se lo servía él estaba esperando tener noticias sobre su ex suegro y si ya habría sabido la noticia de la muerte de Annie

En eso escucho caerse la bandeja con la comida al suelo.

-¿Pero qué te sucede Candy acaso te volviste loca?

Quiso levantarse hacia donde estaba ella cuando los platos se cayeron.

-No me toque.

Se quedó de piedra cuando al alzar la vista hacia la muchacha es como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Se había quedado de pie en medio de la casa con la mirada perdida.

-¿Candy?

La llamo pero ella estaba metida en su mundo, al parecer ni siquiera escuchaba cuando la llamaba.

-¿Candy volvió a intentarlo?

Y cuando a la tercer vez no le respondió se fue acercando a ella.

-No, no, no, no lo haga.

Se tuvo que quedar en el mismo sitio porque el terror de Candy fue autentico cuando intento acercarse se había sentado cerca de la mesa con las piernas a la altura de su pecho y la mirada perdida, ahora con más calma se acercó a ella.

-¿Candy soy yo me oyes? Soy Albert

-No, le haga daño, por favor no.

-Nadie te va a hacer daño, estas segura se arrodillo a su lado y le toco el rostro, ella todavía estaba nerviosa pero no rechazo su caricia. Y eso lo animo a seguir hablando.

-Mientras estés conmigo nadie te lastimara. ¿Me escuchas soy Albert?

-Albert…. Oh Albert…

-No dejes que se acerque a mí, por favor, detenlo.

-Calma. Estoy aquí.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho y el rubio le acarició el cabello suavemente.

Él sabía que estaba recordando algo, o tal vez era solo miedo a él, pero sabía que no era esto nunca la había visto tenerle miedo. Tenía que hacer algo no soportaba ver ese miedo en sus ojos, no quería que sufriera, quería que saliera de aquel lugar en sus pensamientos donde se había metido y ya sabía que iba a hacer lo supo desde el día anterior cuando la beso, que deseaba besarla otra vez, y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta la haría olvidar cualquier cosa que la estuviera atormentando.

Le levanto el rostro y sin dudarlo descendió sobre aquellos labios que estaban entreabierto y que le pedían ser besados, lo hacía por ayudarla se decía así mismo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso solo era un pretexto, ella poco a poco fue moviendo sus labios tímidamente y cuando abrió la boca para que le entrara aire a los pulmones aprovecho para introducir su lengua, sabía muy bien, a ninguna fragancia artificial, era su olor, su fragancia única, que lo envolvía con su lengua llegaba a todos los rincones de su boca explorando, saboreando, ella alzo su boca más para profundizar el beso y su gemido fue directo hacia su parte mas vulnerable escucharla gemir así, y saber que era el quien le producía esas sensaciones lo hacía sentir tan hombre. Podría seguir todo el día no fue hasta que escucho que alguien entraba.

-¿Candy que ha sucedido escuche cosas quebrarse? ¿Estás bien?

Se quedó de piedra ante la escena ambos arrodillados en el suelo.

El rubio se levanto bruscamente, y se maldijo asi mismo, conocía muy bien a la señorita Ponny y sabía que tal vez su cabeza ya estaba imaginando cosas, lo que menos deseaba era tener algo con ella, jamás, no mientras no sabía nada de ella. ¿De dónde venía? ¿y porque estaba viajando para encontrarse con Annie?

-Me tengo que ir, yo…. Ayúdela por favor.

-Pero que hombre, salió como alma en pena mi muchacha. ¿Pero qué paso?

Candy sabía lo que había pasado, y era que había recuperado la memoria lo supo cuando estaba sirviendo el desayuno, recordó como García intentaba propasarse con ella y como ella no cedía a propósito tiraba la comida al piso y la restregaba para ensuciarlo.

-Limpia.

Con mucha paciencia iba a hacerlo.

-No, tú no, ella.

-Pero… ella no puede moverse. Yo lo hago.

-He dicho ella, si no quieres tener nada conmigo, tu madre pagara las consecuencias.

-No, yo lo hago.

-Déjalo Candy puedo hacerlo, y con mucha dificultad intentaba limpiar la mancha sin éxito.

-Ja ja, vieja tonta, hazlo bien, y volvía a tirar comida.

-Dejela, por favor no, García no le haga daño, no le haga daño.. sus llantos de impotencia cuando el no le permitía ir a ayudar a su madre.

-No hasta que me des de buena voluntad lo que yo tanto deseo. Solo allí podrás ser libre.

Ahora prefería no haber recuperado la memoria nunca, no quería recordar todo el sufrimiento y el dolor, la perdida de sus seres queridos su madre, y luego su hermana Annie por su culpa estaba muerta, y lo que era peor apenas un día después de su matrimonio Albert la iba abandonar a la voluntad de Dios cuando descubra que su esposa fue asesinada por el hombre que la perseguía.

CONTINUARÁ…

ACTUALIZANDO CHICAS LAMENTO LAS DEMORAS LENTA PERO SEGURA JA JA.


	8. Chapter 8

**PERFECTA PARA MI**

**Por: Tatita Andrew**

**Capitulo # 8**

Candy no sabia que hacer se sentía inquieta y angustiada, no solo había recuperado la memoria, se sentía sucia al no decirle la verdad a Alberrh. Sabia que si lo hacia en aquel momento el le pediría el divorcio, todavía no podía estar sola. Necesitaba la protección de el rubio hasta que tuviera una idea de que iba a ser con su vida. A la mañana siguiente se fue en busca de la señorita Pony.

-¿Qué te angustia muchacha? ¿te noto preocupada?

-Señorita Pony, he recuperado la memoria.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

\- Fue justamente ayer me volvió de golpe.

-¿Y es algo tan grave que no puedes contarme?

-Por ahora no, nadie puede saber nada, lo siento si lastimo la confianza que usted ha depositado en mi pero no puedo.

-Pobre mi muchacha. Tranquila cuando quieras hablar yo estaré aquí. Voy a hacerte una pregunta ¿le contaste a tu marido que recuperaste la memoria?

-¿todavía no? ¿pero tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, escucha mi consejo, si lo haces al siguiente minuto estarás de patitas en la calle. Espera con prudencia se que con el tiempo te ganaras su cariño.

-Lo dudo, es un hombre tan cerrado.

-Confía en mi.

A la mañana siguiente había un festival en el pequeño pueblo Candy se arreglo, pero todavía se sentía mal, por no poder decirle la verdad a Candy, aprovecho un momento en donde las señoras terminaron de servir la comida y se alejo un poco para calmarse, encontró un enorme árbol, siempre estar cerca de un árbol calmaba su espíritu.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que escuchó una voz tan familiar acercándose.

Ella estaba recostada sobre el gran tronco.

-¿Candy que te sucede? ¿te busque y no te hallaba por ningún lado? No quiero que las personas piensen que descuido a mi esposa a días de habernos casados.

Ella encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Y que? Los dos sabemos que este matrimonio es una farsa. ¿Qué mas da lo que piensen de ti?

-Cuida tu boca muchachita.

-Es la verdad estoy segura que si hubiera recuperado la memoria ya me hubiera echado.

-Y no te equívocas, desde que entrante a mi vida no me has traído mas que problemas.

-¿Y crees que para mi es fácil? Que no me gustaría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo que aquí contigo.

-¿Crees que fue un error haberte casado conmigo? Pues pienso igual. Yo soy aquí el perjudicado, con una mujer que sabrá Dios si era una mujer decente antes de llegar a este pueblo.

-Eres un maldito pervertido y pedófilo. Grito Candy y en ese momento los dos se quedaron callados ya que Ferry venia caminando hacia ellos.

Candy rogaba para que el, no hubiera escuchado la pelea.

-Hola Candy, Sr. Andrew buen día hace hoy.

-Si excelente.

-Estaba pensando Candy que el día esta muy hermoso y podría llevarte a enseñar el paisaje que esta por allá cerca del lago, es hermoso, claro si el Sr. Andrew esta de acuerdo.

En aquel momento Albert la tomo por la cintura y la coloco delante de el abrazándola por la espalda.

-Precisamente le estaba haciendo a Candy la misma proposición.

-Entonces no los interrumpo, que disfrutes tu paseo Candy, hasta pronto a los dos. Y se fue alejando tal cual llego.

Cuando ya estaba lejos Alberth la soltó.

Candy se sintió decepcionada por un momento pensó que sería agradable poder pasear como una pareja normal, pero debía recordar que ellos no eran como un matrimonio normal.

Y para su sorpresa en ese momento Alberth estallo en una carcajada sonora.

-¿Cómo me llamaste Candy? Fornicador y pervertido. ¿Dónde has escuchado esa palabra?

Y seguía riendo.

Ella la dijo en un momento de rabia, algunas veces se la había escuchado a su madre al referirse de Garcia.

-Por allí. -¿Es algo malo?

Pregunto con inocencia

-Ay Candy a veces me sorprendes con tu inocencia, solo te diría que si fuera mujer jamás repetiría esa palabra delante de nadie.

-¿Y porque le dijiste a Ferry que íbamos a dar un paseo? ¿Por qué me rodeaste con el brazo?

Formo la pregunta mirando sus zapatos porque había bajado la cabeza con timidez.

Los pensamientos en la mente del rubio llegaron rápido.

Porque no voy a permitir que Grandchaster te corteje, porque solo el hecho de que te lo haya pedido despertó mis celos, porque me proporcionó la excusa perfecta para tocarte

-Porque estoy seguro que Grandchaster nos escuchó discutir, y no quiero que piense que te trato mal.

-Ahhh dijo Candy decepcionada.

-Vamos volvamos a la celebración.

Y Alberth la llevo de la mano todo el proyecto de vuelta, pero Candy no se hizo ilusiones lo hacia solo para aparentar.

Esa misma noche Toma había decidido ir a darse un baño al lago, como estaba oscuro lo hizo sin ropa quedándose en ropa interior. Cuando de repente se dio cuenta que Eliza estaba en la orilla con la falda levantada usándola para ventilarse. El pobre muchacho trago en seco.

-¿Qué haces allí espiándome?

-Yo no he venido a espiarte se defendió, vine por la misma razón que tu hace demasiado calor, es mas creo que me quitare los zapatos y medias y meteré mis pies en el agua.

-Eliza susurro.

Ella metió los pies en el agua mientras se tocaba los labios sensualmente.

-Es tan placentero, como otras cosas que yo he hecho? ¿Te gustaría saber que es?

-Si.

-No, mejor no, después tu le dices a alguien.

-No te lo juro. Dijo el muchacho y se acercó por el agua un poco mas cerca a donde estaba ella.

-¿A que no te atreves a quedarte desnudo?

-Claro que puedo hacerlo. Mira así lo hizo Tom que siempre aceptaba los retos.

-Eres un salvaje por hacerme ver estas cosas Tom, ahora ya me dio mucho mas calor voy a mojarme mas. Desabrocho los tres primeros botones de su vestido y se echo agua encima.

-¡Ohhh!

-Tom, no me mires de esa manera.

-Tu me has mirado antes.

-Eres un descarado te estas aprovechando de una chica indefensa, tal ve haces lo mismo con todas mas chicas de aquí.

-No te lo juro, no me gusta nadie mas.

En ese momento Tom escuchó pasos que se acercaba al río rápidamente se puso los pantalones y salió del agua para tomar en resto de ropa.

-Tom, su madre lo miraba furiosa desde la orilla. Tu padre te espera para que lo ayudes.

-Si, mama.

Salió corriendo y cuando estaba lejos la tomo a la muchacha de los cabellos y la levantó.

-Mira niña, yo estoy educando a un hombre decente, y quiero que continúe siendo así.

-Ey señora.

-Todos en el pueblo sabemos la clase de putita que eres. Así que mantente alejada de mi hijo te lo advierto.

-Le diré a mi mama lo que me hizo.

Al fin la mujer la soltó.

-Claro que no lo harás, si quieres que le diga lo de tus encuentros con Scott lo dudo.

Vio la forma en que la muchacha había palidecido y de dio cuenta que había ganado.

-La próxima vez que sientas calor entre las piernas ve a mostrar tus partes a otra cara. No a mi hijo. ¿Entendido?

Cuando Tom vio llegar a su mama, se sentía muy avergonzado la cara la tenia roja, y por el modo la forma en que lo miro sabia que no le gusto nada la escena del lago, así que se fue a seguir ayudando a su padre.

Aquella mañana Candy estaba en sus quehaceres cuando llego Ferry.

-Buenos días señora Andrew.

¿Cuándo crees que me llamaras por no nombre? Yo ya lo hago.

-¿No crees, que tu marido se moleste.

-No se ni me interesa, soy yo la del nombre.

-Claro que si Candy, te traje a regalar este libro, se que te gustara.

-¿Para mi?

-Si, quiero que lo leas.

-No quiero parecer grosera, pero… yo no se leer.

-Perdóname mucho Candy ese día leías la portada supuse que sabias leer.

-Recuerdo que mi madre me enseñó, pero hace mucho que no lo hago, no se si lo habré olvidado.

-Tu inténtalo ya veras que lo logras.

En ese momento llego Alberth.

-¿Cómo le fue hoy cazando Sr. Andrew?

-Muy bien Grandchaster, traía dos presas en la mano.

-Mira Alberth, Ferry ha pasado a darnos un libro.

-Que bien, iré a la parte de atrás a preparar estos animales.

Candy se sorprendió en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos ella siempre hacia esa labor, aunque con asco le gustaba matar a los animales por lo que se sintió agradecida de que el rubio se ofreciera.

-Bueno Candy hasta luego.

-Ahh claro Ferry, que te vaya bien y gracias por el libro dijo algo distraída todavía mirando hacia la dirección en que se había ido Alberth.

Luego como todas las tardes cuando Candy y Alberth habían terminado sus labores tocaba montar un caballo.

Al principio el rubio se sorprendió de que ella no supiera, por lo que le dijo que eso era una prioridad. En las primeras clases maldijo una y otra vez por la inexperiencia de la pecosa, pero luego de varios días ya lo hacia mucho mejor.

Al parecer Candy sujetaba las brias del caballo con mucha fuerza, y se había lastimado las manos, Alberth se enfureció al darse cuenta. ¿Acaso de comportaba tan grosero con ella, que no era capaz de decirle que estaba lastimada? Pero así era ella jamás se quejaba de nada.

Fue al pueblo cercano y le trajo a su esposa unos guantes y una crema.

-Dame tu mano

-No hay necesidad…

Dijo ella cuando el tomó la suya entre sus manos y frotó la pomada, era una sensación tan placentera.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho.

-Creí que se me pasaría.

-Promete que no me ocultaras nada de ahora en adelante.

Ella se sintió tan falsa cuando dijo que si, ya que le ocultaba que había recobrado la memoria.

Candy daba vueltas galopando en el caballo, y Alberth la observaba desde lejos mientras hablaba con otro hombre.

Candy ni siquiera supo que sucedió al parecer el animal se había asustado por algo, y empezó a alterarse y a correr con mucha mas fuerza de lo habitual lo único que logró hacer fue sostenerse para no caer.

Albert monto rápidamente su caballo y la alcanzo al galope.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa pero vio que Alberth se acercaba y en un momento estaba a su lado.

-Detente Candy.

-No puedo.

En ese momento el rubio puso los caballos muy cerca y salto al de Candy, lo que hizo que el animal corriera más precipidamente.

Entonces el rubio puso las manos encima de Candy para ayudar a controlar el animal. Lo unico que ella sentía en aquel momento era el corazón de Alberth latiendo contra su espalda, sus manos sobre las de ella, su rostro pegado a su mejilla, y la respiración sobre su oreja.

-No lo sujetes tan fuerte, suelta un poco las brias. Buena chica lo estas haciendo bien, controla al animal suavemente.

Y entonces el caballo se detuvo y Candy estaba feliz.

-Lo hice Alberth lo detuve, lo hice.

-Si eres muy valiente

Ella se giro y los dos de quedaron mirando fijamente por mucho rato. Alberth no entendía porque ella lo miraba tan ingenua y a la vez tan sensual, pero una sensualidad tan sutil que la hacia verse mucho mas bella, lo pudo ver en sus ojos que deseaba besarla nuevamente y se arrepintió.

-Debemos volver.

Candy supo en ese momento que deseaba que la hubiera besado.

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba ayudando a preparar la comida junto a las demás damas los hombres estaban cada cual en sus faenas, y como siempre la Señorita Pony con su enorme corazón y también su empeño en unir a la pareja de rubios.

-Candy yo termino aquí, anda ayuda a tu marido con los caballos.

-Pero…

-Anda muchacha yo termino aquí.

Ella no sabia con que propósito la señorita Pony la enviaba junto a su esposo, si el casi siempre la evitaba.

-¿Alberth necesitas ayuda?

-Claro, coloca esta silla de montar allá ya casi termino de guardar los caballos.

Candy fue a hacerlo y cerca de donde le tocaba colocar la silla estaba una tremenda serpiente.

Solo pudo gritar llamando a Alberth pues sabia que estaba a punto de ser mordida y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Y en un segundo Alberth había disparado sobre la serpiente. Candy estaba tan alterada y sorprendida a la vez que cuando Alberth la tomó en brazos ella lo golpeo furiosa en el pecho.

-Suéltame.

-¿Estas bien?

Candy no conocía ese lado salvaje de el rubio y por un momento le dio pánico, no quería estar con un hombre violento. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

Pero Alberth la apretó contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Todo va a estar bien Candy.

Ella lloraba contra su pecho.

-No quería morir, Alberth, no quería dejarte, se que al principio pensaba así, pero no quiero morir.

-No lo harás, me tienes a mi para protegerte.

Y Candy supo que era verdad, a pesar de a veces comportarse tosco y distante con ella. Jamás la había maltratado.

Y en ese preciso momento se olvido de todo porque Alberth le alzo el rostro y la beso con toda la pasión que ambos contenían, eran puro fuego y pasión ella lo agarro por el cuello para acercarlo mas y Alberth la tomo por las caderas y la acerco a su virilidad ambos frotándose y queriendo buscar placer con cada roce y movimiento. Candy sintio un fuego caliente entre sus piernas y las piernas le temblaban como gelatina cada beso era mas urgente que el anterior cada caricia, mas intima. Y si no fuera porque la rubia escuchó voces que se acercaban ninguno de los dos hubiera terminado el beso.

-¿Qué ha sucedido escuchamos un disparo?

-Mi esposa estuvo a punto de ser mordida por una serpiente.

-Pero que puntería Andrew, justo en la cabeza.

-Fue solo suerte.

Luego llegaron también las mujeres entre ellas la señorita Pony y fue arrancado de los brazos del rubio para que se tranquilice.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar Candy se encontraba nerviosa no sabia como comportarse delante de Albert después de lo sucedido en el establo. Y tampoco sabia porque se había hecho la dormida cuando el regreso a la casa.

Parece que al rubio también le costaba hablar del tema y al final ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre lo sucedido.

Pasaron dos semanas en tregua habían aprendido a convivir, en una aparente armonía, charlaban todas mas noches, reían hacían bromas, lo que hacia una pareja normal. Pero no hablar de los sentimientos no hacen que estos desaparezcan y la breve tregua que estaban viviendo se termino una noche.

Alberth tenia la costumbre de bañarse afuera todas las noches y en aquella ocasion Candy fue a buscarlo porque la cena estaba lista.

Y se percato de que al parecer Eliza Leagan todas las noches iba a ojear a su marido y se lleno de rabia.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Supongo que algunos lo llaman baño.

-¿Estas medio desnudo? ¿Y afuera cualquier puede verte?

-No creo que pueda bañarme sin camisa.

-¿Esta es la última vez que te bañaras afuera?

-¿Y quien lo dice?

-Pues yo, no quiero que mujeres como Eliza Leagan te vea mientras lo haces.

-Ahhh, no hay problema, no es la primera vez que viene a espiarme.

-¿O sea hay mas ocasiones y no has hecho nada?

-¿Qué quieres que haga ya saben todos en el pueblo que anda de calurienta?

-Pero no te vas a bañar mas aquí.

-¿Y porque no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer?

-Soy tu mujer….

-Mi mujer esta muerta.

En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió de aquellas palabras, era la mantra que se repetía diariamente para recordarse porque no debía besarla como la ultima vez que lo había hecho, quería poner como excusa a Annie diciendo que estaba faltándole a su memoria. Pero ni siquiera aquello podía amortiguar las ganas de poseerla allí mismo furiosa como lo miraba.

-No me lo recuerdes, se que jamás podre competir con mi hermana. Así que me imaginó que no te importara comer frio.

Cuando Alberth llegó al camión todavía la rubia seguía molesta y en aquel momento Neil Leagan lo fue a buscar Candy supuso que algun problema había pasado en el pueblo.

Pero no había pasado ni media hora cuando llego la señorita Pony. Toda seria y molesta.

-Es mejor que vayas a ver a tu marido.

-¡Ve! Ahora hace una hora lo vieron entrar a la casa de los Leagan, ellos han viajado la única que esta es Eliza y ya sabes que esa mujercita no trae mas que problemas.

Candy atravesó las casas con pasos firme y todos a su alrededor la miraban como si supieran algo que ella no sabia.

Cuando llegó Alberth estaba en la entrada de la puerta de los Leagan.

-¿Piensa venir a comer Sr. Andrew?

-Señorita Eliza mi esposa Candy.

-Hola señora Candy.

La rubia ni siquiera la miró estaba con las manos sobre las caderas y un pie moviendo de arriba abajo mientras miraba a su marido.

-¿Te he hecho una pregunta?

-He ayudado a la Señorita Eliza quien necesitaba mi ayuda para mover algunos muebles de su sitio, y en agradecimiento me ha invitado a comer, así que creo que no iré a comer.

Los miró a ambos y luego de encogió de hombros.

-Como gustes.

Y luego se fue con la cabeza muy en alto.

Si Candy le hubiera ordenado que no se quedara, si le hubiera dicho que quería estar con el, habría ido, pero a su mujer le importaba poco o nada lo que el hiciera, pero no era ningún tonto Eliza significaba problemas. Se despidió de ella y se fue a beber unos tragos en la cantina.

Candy estaba furiosa, que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Y en aquel momento llego Terry a conversar con Alberth.

-Hola Candy. ¿Esta tu esposo?

-No, y no se si debas esperarlo, no se cuanto demorara. A esas alturas pensaba ella que ya todos los del pueblo sabrían donde estaba su marido.

-Veo que te gusta el libro que te di.

-Si, algunas partes se me ha hecho difícil pero voy mejorando.

-Bueno entonces me voy, no creo que sea correcto estar aquí si tu esposo no esta.

-Gracias Terry.

-Adiós bella Candy.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó y sintió que estaba sintiendo aprisionada por unos brazos muy fuertes. Era Alberth que al parecer por el olor había llegado ebrio y quien sabe que habría hecho con la pelirroja.

Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y este se cayó de la cama.

-¿Pero que te pasa?

-Me estabas aplastando, además no te atrevas a tocarme después de haber estado en casa de esa "señorita"

-¿Por qué no me pediste que no me quedara?

-Porque me da igual lo que hagas, no me importa.

-¿Entonces porque estas tan molesta? No ves que me duele la cabeza.

-Me importa un comino lo que hagas, pero a la gente de este pueblo no, estaba guardando las apariencias que tanto te empeñas en que yo guarde, veo que la regla solo se aplica a mi.

-Exacto yo soy el hombre.

Ella se fue furiosa y el rubio la siguió.

-No te atrevas a dejarme solo cada vez que peleamos.

-No quiero olerte hueles a puta.

-Te dije que no me he acostado con nadie solo la ayude.

-Que generoso cuando llegue aquí pensaste que era una puta y me querías echar de patitas en la calle.

Otra vez hizo ademán de irse.

-Esta bien si quieres largarte cada vez que quieras, no seré yo quien te detenga.

-Yo no soy como tu, que va por allí emborrachándose y acostándose con cualquier mujer que le abra las piernas.

-Por ultima vez no me acosté con ella.

En ese momento llegó un trabajador de Terry.

-Señora Candy, buenos días me envía mi patrón el libro que le iba a entregar anoche que estuvo visitándola. Pero se olvido.

Miro a Alberth inmediatamente que estaba furioso tomo el libro de las manos del empleado y dijo un fuerte.

-Gracias.

El empleado se marcho enseguida y ella llamo a su esposo.

-¡Alberth!

Pero el rubio ya había abandonado la casa. Candy supo que estaba en problemas.

CONTINUARÁ…

Actualizando mis fic gracias por sus comentarios….


	9. Chapter 9

**PERFECTA PARA MI**

**Por: Tatita Andrew**

**Capítulo # 8**

Habían dos peligros que se cernían sobre los rubios pero ellos todavía no lo sabían.

Un hombre tosco mal hablado y muy peligroso buscaba por todos medios a la mujer que para el era suya, y se llevaría a cualquiera que se metiera por delante. Pero tenia ganas de algunas prostitutas después de todo se lo merecía llevaba mas de un mes buscando a esa perra. Y sabia que muy pronto daría con ella.

Muchos kilómetros mas allá el viejo White hablaba con sus detectives en un pueblo.

-¿No puede ser que nadie sepa nadie sobre Annie?

-Algunos dicen que la vieron viajando hacia el Oeste con un hombre que más o menos con mas descripciones se trataría de Andrew.

-Maldita sea, si hubiera llegado antes a la hacienda, nada de esto hubiera pasado, Andrew estuviera desenmascarado y mi hija conmigo, me robo.

-No podría ser que su hija tomara el dinero por su propia cuenta, según lo que hemos investigados ella viajaba de buena voluntad con el.

-Esas son calumnias mi hija jamás se marcharía de mi lado sino fuera porque estuviera obligada, ese mal nacido me robo y se llevó a mi hija para pedir mas dinero.

-Tenemos noticias que encontraron a una mujer muerta en otro pueblo, al parecer estuvo con un hombre que luego desapareció.

-Vámonos allá. Tengo que dar con el paradero de mi hija.

En el pequeño pueblo Candy se encontraba tendiendo una ropa mientras Alberth improvisaba unos tendederos para la ropa. Ella lo miró de reojo, desde el momento en que supo que Terry la había visitado cuando el no estaba apenas le había dirigido la palabra. Estaban mucho peor que antes, y ella no seria quien diera el brazo a torcer.

En aquel momento llego una de las hijas de la señorita Pony.

-Candy, Candy me envió a buscarte mama.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Acaba de llegar una carreta con cientos de cosas, incluyendo vestidos, mi mama dice que acaba de ver uno precioso para ti, ya sabes que dentro de dos días será la fiesta en Lakewood es el momento perfecto para que lo luzcas.

Candy no deseaba a nada para ella y menos si tenia que pedirle dinero a Alberth.

-No puedo ir, estoy ocupada.

-Pero mama dice, que ese vestido solo te quedaría bien a ti. Además Eliza Leagan ha bajado con muchas monedas si no te apuras se lo llevará todo.

Por la expresión de la muchacha era una tragedia se río a carcajadas y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada de Albert que también sonreía del mismo modo. Ambos bajaron la mirada avergonzados después de todo era la primera sonrisa de complicidad en varios días.

-Con mas razón apúrate, no vaya a ser que Eliza se lo lleve todo.

La muchacha se alejo y Alberth desapareció dentro de la casa ella siguió con sus labores, cuando de pronto el toma su mano la abre y coloca unas monedas en su mano.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Para que compres algo.

-Pero si no hace falta nada en casa.

-Quiero que compres algo para ti no para la casa.

-¿Pero porque?

-Maldita sea, ahora tengo que explicarte mis motivos. No quiero que piensen que soy un tacaño con mi mujer considéralo como un regalo por lo que haces.

-Ah claro ahora me iré a comprar algo con lo que me pagas por hacer de sirvienta. Y se alejo del camino.

Maldición que mujer mas exasperante porque cuestionaba todos sus pasos, cuando Terry le trae flores, le lee poesías que le hacen acordar a ella, le trae su comida favorita en ningún momento la había escuchado preguntarse los motivos, ahora el quería tener un detalle con ella y lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas. Claro el caballero ese recibía a cambios solo sonrisas tímidas y agradecimientos, nunca le había sonreído de la forma en que sonreía a todos

Llego el tan deseado día de fiesta en Lakewood y era en celebración de la llegada de la primavera, todos en el pueblo se olvidaban de sus labores por ese día. Incluso lo hombres vestían sus mejores galas y Alberth no era la excepción se había afeitado y cortado el cabello, unos pantalones de tela y una camisa color azul, y allí estaba esperando impaciente y nervioso que Candy saliera de la casa, no la había visto había decidido bañarse y vestirse cerca del río para darle espacio para que se arreglara ya era de noche y todos estaba en el baile.

-¡Candy!

-Ya salgo. Candy se miro nerviosa por ultima vez, el vestido color dorado que la señorita Pony le había ayudado a escoger le quedaba hermoso, era de su talla, le realzaba el busto y la hacia sentir como una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Unos zapatos de tacón que le había prestado una de las hijas de la señorita Pony , decidió llevar el cabello suelto, sabia que a Alberth tal vez no le gustara las mujeres siempre lo llevaban recogido en un preparado moño. Que pensaría el de su aspecto la encontraría hermosa.

Al verla salir Alberth se quedó con la boca abierta, están tan hermosa que casi sentía celos de que otros hombres la vieran de la misma forma en que el lo hacia. Y su cabello era una onda de rizos rubios que caían sobre sus hombros y llegaban a su espalda. No pudo articular palabra alguna lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Ya vamos tarde todos deben estar comiendo ya.

-Alberth porque me esperaste, hubieras seguido yo hubiera ido después.

-No importa. Vamos.

Ella se sintió decepcionada pensaba que andaba hermosa pero ni una sola palabra dijo de su aspecto.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para la comida.

Y una hora después algunos tomaron instrumentos y empezó la música.

Alberth nervioso bebía cerveza mientras observaba a su mujer de reojo.

Y fue cuando casi se atraganta con la petición de la señorita Pony.

-Saque a su mujer a bailar Sr. Andrew la música esta divertida.

Alberth no se sentía en capacidad de bailar tan cerca de Candy, no podría controlarse delante de todos.

-Nunca he aprendido a bailar.

A la anciana le daba ganas de darle una patada en el trasero.

-No importa la mayoría de las perdonas lo hacen por diversión.

Candy que deseaba bailar junto a su esposo dijo para animarlo.

-Yo tampoco se bailar.

-Razón de mas para no hacer el ridículo delante de todos.

Grrrr. La señorita Pony estaba furiosa había conocido hombres tontos pero este se ganaba el premio a la estupidez.

La rubia estaba apenada por la actitud de su esposo hasta que vio a un elegante Terry que aparecía delante de ella.

-Me concede esta pieza Candy?

Ella dudo bailar con el. Después de todo Alberth todavía estaba furioso por la visita de esa noche.

-Mmm. No lo se.

-Vamos la animó la anciana Pony. El caballero te ha pedido bailar muchacha, es de mala educación dejarlo plantado.

-Concédeme el honor Candy.

Le extendió la mano y esta la acepto y se dejo conducir hacia la pista. Ella no sabía bailar pero poco a poco Terry le enseño algunos pasos y ahora estaban danzando y dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

Mucho mas allá de la fiesta Eliza Leagan se reía mientras era seguida por un preocupado Toma.

-Vamos Tom, que nadie te ha visto robar la cerveza dijo la muchacha llegaron a un árbol y esta le pidió que le diera cerveza.

El muchacho intento darle del jarrón pero el liquido se derramo sobre el vestido de la pelirroja.

-Mira lo que has hecho Tom, mi mama me mata si llegó oliendo a cerveza, ahora tendré que desabrocharme el vestido para que se seque.

El se quedó con los ojos como cuadros cuando esta se desabrocho la parte superior y se quedo sin nada de corpiño.

-Acércate que no muerdo.

Así lo hizo y empezaron a besarse el recostó su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha que pedía que siguiera.

Luego toco sus senos lo llevaba deseando desde el río.

-Así, Tom lo haces bien. Que rico.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si vamos río aquí alguien puede vernos.

Se dirigían hacia allá cuando el sonido de una pequeña flauta los hizo detener era Jimmy el hermano de Tom.

-Idiota nos asustaste dijo la muchacha. ¿Qué viste?

-Nada, solo tus tetas y algo que crecía en los pantalones de mi querido hermano.

-Te matare Jimmy.

-No lo creo, sino quieres que le diga a mama. No creo que le guste saber que andas en el río con Eliza.

-Eres un tonto. Yo me voy dijo Eliza. Mientras los dos hermanos quedaron. Peleándose.

Mientras tanto Alberth estaba furioso estaba muerto de los celos. Hacia rato que había empezado a beber wisky pues no soportaba mas ver a su mujer bailar con el estupido de Grandchaster.

Maldita zorra. Que se la tirara Grandchaster si quería. Apenas viajara al pueblo se iba a divorciar de ella.

Allí estaba bailando delante de el con otro hombre. Y ni siquiera le dedicaba una sola mirada. Claro que no todas sus sonrisas y carcajadas era para ese desgraciado.

Había pasado otro rato mas y ahora estaba mucho mas furioso ni escuchaba las conversaciones de los hombres a su lado. Solo pensaba que ella lo estaba poniendo en ridículo delante de todos. Ya era suficiente no iba a permitir eso ella era suya ante la ley e iba a ejercer su derecho aunque tuviera que llevarla a rastras.

Fue en ese momento en que la buscó y no la encontró por ningún lado. La sangre recorría todo su cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Dónde estaba?

Fue directamente donde la señorita Pony que al parecer se reía por algo que el desconocía.

-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

Ella hizo como que no lo escuchaba mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

-¿Le he hecho una pregunta donde esta mi mujer?

-Sabia que estaba muerto de los celos lo llevaba observando una hora y estaba a punto de estallar.

-Se refiere a Candy.

-¿Si, a quien mas?

-La acabo de ver hace un rato charlando de lo mas alegre con el Sr. Grandchaster deben haber ido a caminar por allí.

Alberth abrió camino en medio de las personas empujando a su paso a todo el que se le atravesaba. Quería saber que estaba haciendo. Pero por otro lado no quería saber nada. No quería pensar en lo que le iba a hacer cuando la encontrara con ese tipo.

Candy por su lado estaba muy feliz le agradecía enormemente a Terry por haberle enseñado a bailar. Era la primera vez que lo hacia y se había divertido como nunca en la vida.

Con el siempre se sentía feliz se había convertido en un buen amigo, ahora se dirigían hacia la casa de Terry. Al parecer uno de los niños pequeños de la señorita Pony estaba enfermo con tos, ella estaba muy preocupada porque se le había terminado el medicamento y no irían hasta la ciudad en varios días.

Por suerte Ferry había mencionado que el tenia en su casa, tenia varios empleados algunos con niños pequeños y siempre estaba preparado. Candy iba a ir por el

Pero como caballero que era Terry no podía dejarla ir por allí sola, en medio de la noche además que ya había mas de un hombre ebrio por allí. La señorita Pony fue la que insistió para que el la acompañara y por lo oscuro que estaba le agradeció.

-Bueno Candy quedas en tu casa yo voy al cuarto lo busco y nos vamos.

Era una casa mucha mas grande que la de ellos. Y mucho mas elegante pero le faltaba el calor de hogar que solo daba cuando se tiene una mujer en casa.

Enseguida salio.

-Listo Candy ya lo tengo.

-Gracias por esta noche Ferry me he divertido mucho.

Al contrario dijo el acercándose un poco y tomando su mano

-Gracias a ti Candy, eres una maravillosa mujer y te respeto se que estas casada y envidio la suerte que tiene Alberth.

Todo paso en un segundo Terry le dio un suave beso en la palma de la mano. Y en ese momento entraba Alberth como un torbellino azotando la puerta. Candy se imaginaba lo que podría pensar por eso se adelanto a hablar.

-Alberth.

Estaba allí furioso mirando todavía la mano que Terry aun tenía entre mas suyas. Cualquier persona hubiera tenido miedo con solo ver a expresión del rubio ella enseguida soltó su mano.

-Una escena muy conmovedora.

-No es lo que piensas.

-Andrew yo puedo explicarle.

-Eres mi mujer grito. Se acerco a ella peligrosamente acusándola con un dedo. Maldición mientras lo seas Debed comportarte como es debido.

Terry no quería que por su culpa Candy se metiera en problemas.

-Andrew, por favor escúcheme, no es lo que esta pensando aquí no ha pasado nada inapropiado.

-Aun, aunque creo que he llegado justo a tiempo.

-No es así, la señorita Pony necesitaba un remedio para la tos.

La jalo del brazo y la acerco hacia el.

Terry hizo ademán de acercarse.

-¡Nos vamos! Y usted Grandchaster no se le ocurra seguirme si sabe lo que le conviene.

Se la subió al hombro como si fuera un saco de papas y se fue directo a su casa no dijo nada en el corto camino hacia allá.

En cuanto llego la dejo en el suelo.

-Vas a recibir lo que andabas buscando, claro que será de mi que soy tu marido.

-No te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

La empujo sobre la cama mientras empezó a desvestirse.

Ella tenia miedo en verdad, doblo las piernas intentando cubrirse. Tenia miedo que le hiciera daño como le hacia García cuando deseaba poseerla.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo Candy , si tenia algunos duda con respecto a ti, esta noche has demostrado lo que eres.

-Por favor Alberth no vayas a cometer alguna locura intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. Lo veía en sus ojos una mezcla de celos, locura alcohol y deseo.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a pesar de todo, sus músculos su duro abdomen ese vello rubio que cubría su pecho. Cuando se saco el cinturón pensó que iba a golpearla pero no fue así, se quedo totalmente desnudo delante de ella, jamás había visto a uno, pero no sentía vergüenza.

-¿Deseas estar con un hombre? Estas de suerte esposa mía porque esta noche te voy a complacer.

Y sin mas ceremonia se abalanzo sobre ella aplastándola con su cuerpo por completo.

Ella se defendió lo golpeo con los puños y con patazos. Hasta que sujeto ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y la dejo allí inmóvil y respirando agitadamente.

-No quiero hacerte daño así que te calmas.

Ella estaba segura que seria una violación que le haría daño por eso cuando el empezó a quitarle toda la ropa con una sola mano ella giro la cabeza. No soportaría verlo ella quería a Alberth se había dado cuenta y si el lastimaba no podría olvidarlo.

Allí estaba Alberth despojando de todas sus prendas a Candy. El vestido luego el corpiño ahora estaba por las enaguas y uno a uno los lazos de su ropa interior. En su cabeza se decía que no debía tocarla que si lo hacia despertaría en el cosas que nunca había sentido por eso cuando la tuvo a su merced y sin poner resistencia se hundió dentro de ella y luego mucho mas profundo hasta quedar enterrado por completo en su interior.

Y de pronto su mente se puso lucida pudo ver claramente lo que le estaba haciendo a Candy, los celos lo habían cegado y se lleno de remordimiento.

Pero también de un placer enorme como nunca había sentido en la vida, se dijo así mismo que era producto del licor, pero poco a poco el placer se fue apoderando de cada rincón de su cuerpo sobre todo de su miembro que ella lo envolvía como un guante.

Pensó que debía ser un sueño por lo que se empezó a moverse lentamente y con cada movimiento sensaciones y estremecimientos le dijeron que todo era verdad.

-No susurro.

Su voz llena de placer agonizante desmintió sus propias palabras. Era la voz de un hombre que experimentaba el mayor placer de su vida. Porque con ella Dios mío pensó.

-No debía ser así contigo susurro contra su cuello. Y fue su rendición abandono toda idea de salirse y se hundió mas en ella, abandono la idea de tocarla y empezó a acariciarle los pechos con total reverencia acariciando y luego su mano no fue suficiente su boca bajo hasta sus pechos erectos y rosados los lamió y chupo y entonces se dio cuenta que aquellos ojos verdes hechiceros lo miraban con curiosidad. Debía haberle lanzado un hechizo porque en ese momento deseo besarla con locura dejo libre sus manos y sin salirse de su cuerpo introdujo ambos manos en su cabello y la beso con frenesí mientras sus cuerpos bailaban el mismo ritmo que su boca. Y luego sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de la rubia una y otra vez.

-Candy.

Era como una plegaria o una suplica, hasta que sus gemidos se volvieron mas fuertes que se derramo dentro de ella. Y allí se quedo sin querer salirse sin quiere soltarla la abrazo mucho mas fuerte. Y por primera vez en su vida se durmió en una plácida inconsciencia.

Candy sintió su cuerpo adolorido en cada rincón intento moverse pero el rubio la tenia aprisionada.

Entonces empezó a llorar. Le gustaba tanto estar abrazada a el que sabia que en cuanto Alberth despertara la rechazaría. Es que la manera en que se había comportado no era propio de una dama, tal vez el tenia razón y sin saberlo era una puta que otra forma tenia para explicar el placer que había sentido la noche anterior

Siempre se había resistido a García, pero basto que el rubio la tocara, para que ella dejara todo su intento por rechazarlo, no podía ser había disfrutado por completo, incluso l había gustado tanto que tenia la esperanza de que se volviera a repetir.

Cuando el soltó sus manos ella lo abrazo por los hombros y levanto sus piernas contra sus caderas para recibir cada embestida con más profundidad. La iba a echar en cuanto despertara la iba a tratar como una basura no pudo evitar sollozar y fue en ese momento que despertó Albert se quedo un rato así abrazados los dos despiertos sin decir nada.

Luego el se incorporo de lado y de quedo observándola, por Dios que ganas tenia de tocarlo. No dijo ni hizo nada solo se quedo allí mientras el recorría con sus ojos todo su cuerpo desnudo se incorporo de golpe.

-Maldición.

El desvío la mirada avergonzado.

Podía ver los chupetes en sus pechos. Y la mancha de sangre entre sus piernas.

Debía haberla violado salvaje mente no tenia otra explicación casi en un susurro pregunto.

-¿Te hice daño?

Claro que si idiota no ves lo asustada que esta.

Volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Te duele?

Candy negó con la cabeza y el no pudo mas con el remordimiento ella estaba allí mirándolo con esos ojos sin decir nada pero evidentemente asustada.

El se levanto de golpe y empezó a vestirse era un bruto salvaje. Candy se echo a llorar en la cama mientras el la dejaba allí porque no sabia como reparar su error.

Allí se quedo mucho rato hasta que se calmo y se levanto a hacer los quehaceres.

Cuando ella salió paso a toda prisa.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Como el no dijo nada ni se movió ella siguió su camino cuando escucho un grito se dio la vuelta y el estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Candy? En cuanto a lo de anoche…

-Ya te dije que no paso nada con Terry yo solo estaba….

-No me refería a eso fue incapaz de mirarla a la cara mientras pronunciaba el resto de las palabras. Creo que esto no va a funcionar en cuanto reúna un dinero viajaremos para divorciarnos, en estos días no es tan complicado.

-Tienes razón no lo será dijo disimulando su llanto.

-Cada quien podrá seguir con su vida

-Así es.

-No debes preocuparte de nada yo me encargare de todo.

-De acuerdo.

-Maldita sea Candy. ¿Podrías mirarme? Así lo hizo ella era fuerte no lloraría delante de el.

-Di algo grito el furioso.

¿Cómo quería que reaccionara? Le estaba diciendo que la iba abandonar quien sabe todo. ¿después que se había acostumbrada a vivir con el? ¿Qué quería que dijera que seria feliz viviendo sin el? Que quien sabe donde iba a vivir y de que iba a comer. Pero estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola y se sabia cuidar

Alzo la barbilla desafiante paso a su lado.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Ella paso toda la mañana en casa de la señorita Pony cuando llegó Alberth se encontraba montado en su caballo.

-Me iré por uno o dos días. Si necesitas ayuda se lo pides a Tom o Jimmy.

Ella se le acelero el corazón.

-De acuerdo.

Ella quería que le dijera que no la despreciaba y Alberth quería que ella le dijera que lo perdonaba.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por largo rato pero ninguno dijo nada.

Alberth espoleo su caballo cuando ella lo llamo.

-Alberth…

El se detuvo.

-Ten cuidado.

El rubio la miro asombrado y asintió con la cabeza para luego alejarse galopando.

CONTINUARA…..

Je je creo que si estoy inspirada ja ja. Espero que esta vez no quieran matar a Terry al final tuvieron su noche . gracias por sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

**PERFECTA PARA MI**

**Por: Tatita Andrew**

**Capitulo #10**

La señorita Pony ordena a su hijo.

-Tom anda a cuidar a los caballos del Sr. Andrew Candy esta muy triste por su partida y la he invitado a comer.

El muchacho iba furioso aunque adoraba a Candy y haría todo x ella aquella noche había quedado con Eliza de encontrarse nuevamente cerca del río.

Ahora tenia que ir a buscar a su hermano y hacer un trato para poder escaparse.

Lo que Tom ni nadie del pueblo sospechaba que aquella noche su vida cambiaría para siempre. Porque un hombre muy peligroso y vengativo había dado con su presa y solo era cuestión de tiempo en que la fuera a buscar.

-Jimmy te tengo un trato.

-Eso te costara.

-Lo se, contigo nada es gratis. Debo alimentar y guardar los caballos del Sr . Andrew pero no puedo esta noche.

-Ah sinvergüenza te vas a comer a Eliza la calenturienta. Como esa noche que los vi

-No te importa. Jimmy quieres el trato o no.

-Ah no eso te costara algo mas la silla de montar que mi papa te regalo.

-Pero es mía.

-Bueno iré a casa.

-Esta bien eres un estafador. Pero recuerda no le digas a mama donde estoy.

-Pero a cambio quiero detalles de lo que le haces a la Puta de Eliza.

-Te lo contare todo.

Eliza Leagan estaba furiosa ella tenia el plan de llegar tarde para que Tom tuviera que buscarla pero allí estaba y el maldito muchacho no llegaba. Además de que la noche anterior había ido a buscar a Anthony para acostarse con el, pero la había dejado para irse de caza. Al parecer le estaba sacando el cuerpo cada vez que intentaba estar con el.

-Al fin Tom pensé que no ibas a llegar.

-Tuve que deshacerme de mi hermano pero te prometo que no molestara mas.

El ya sabia que Eliza no era cosa buena, no es que estuviera enamorado de ella solo quería disfrutar lo que otros hacían sin el menor esfuerzo, después de todo seria su primera vez, y si era alguien como ella pues perfecto.

Sin darle tiempo a nada la acostó en la hierba y empezó a tocarle los pechos. Y a besarla.

-Oh Tom sigue así, que rico.

Y luego levanto su falda y le bajo la ropa interior.

El desabrocho su bragueta y sin perder el tiempo porque ambos tenían que irse rápido se introdujo dentro de ella.

El no le veía el misterio estaba disfrutando pero no veía que fuera cosa del otro mundo. Ella gemía.

-Mas duro Tom así…

El era un hombre y ni siquiera le importó la necesidad de ella solo en su placer y siguió embistiendo con mas fuerza hasta que de derramo dentro de ella.

Ella lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas eres un idiota Tom.

Pero a el no le importaba nada en aquel momento había conseguido lo que buscaba y se daba por bien servido.

En las afueras de la ciudad Alberth estaba sentado en compañía de Anthony mirando el fuego el rubio le hablaba pero el tenia sus propias peleas internas en su cabeza.

Nunca había violado a una mujer. Pero los celos lo volvieron loco cuando la vio con Terry perdió la razón imaginándose lo que estarían haciendo. Pero lo conocía muy bien sabia que su código de hombre no le permitiría acostarse con la mujer de otro. Antes de partir había ido a disculparse con el , pero podía ver en sus ojos que la amaba. Y eso no le gustaba.

Pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Candy se sentía tan avergonzado por haberla forzado. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en que podía hacerle daño. Ella había estado tan apretada que todavía lo estremecía la sensación, pero tenia que haberle hecho daño. ¿Qué otra razón explicaría la sangre.

-¿No comes nada?

-No, por ahora no tengo hambre.

¿Por qué diablos le preocupaba si lo perdonaba? Capaz había estado con otros hombres peores que el. Pero sabia que la había lastimado lo vio en sus ojos. Estaría feliz de divorciarse de el en ese momento ni siquiera le importó cuando el lo sugirió. Y luego pensó en Annie su esposa muerta. ¿Alguna vez pensó en ella de aquella forma? De desearla con toda su alma hasta el punto de sentir morir sino la tenia. La respuesta salto enseguida no. Por ella había tenido respeto, amistad, pero nunca ocupo todos sus pensamientos. Había tenido muchas mujeres en su vida. Pero en ese momento solo el recuerdo de Candy ocupaba su cabeza había sido el mejor sexo de su vida. Solo de pensarlo deseaba hacerlo nuevamente. Pero si ponía todo su empeño la olvidaría se decía así mismo, y al mismo tiempo sabia que no era así, que no habría mujer que podría reemplazarla. ¿Qué voy a hacer maldita sea?

-Es bueno alejarse unos días del pueblo.

-Si, fue su única respuesta.

-Eliza Leagan me esta volviendo loco, es una calentorra. ¿Sabes lo que me hizo?

-No.

-Me la he tirado varias veces. Y ahora le ha dado por hablar de bodas, de hijos de casa. Si es una zorra. ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con ella? Ah que estúpido que soy sobre todo con la hermosura de mujer que tienes en tu casa. Porque si te soy sincero que suerte tienes de haberte casado con ella y que te espere en la casa todas las noches.

Alberth se movió como un rayo y la furia lo dominaba al siguiente segundo ya tenia a Anthony acostado en suelo y el a punto de estrellarle su puño en la cara.

-¿Tienes algo mas, que decir de mi mujer?

-No, no juro por Dios que no, Cálmate no intentaba faltarle al respeto.

-Te creo, que ahora si tengo hambre se levantó y dejo a un sorprendido Anthony tirado en el suelo.

Tom sabia que se avecinaban problemas mientras se acercaba hacia su madre. Su expresión se lo decía todo.

-¿Dónde de han metido muchachos del demonio?

-¿Qué?

-Voy a golpearlos a los dos sino me lo dices en este momento. ¿Y donde esta tu hermano?

-¿Qué Jimmy no ha vuelto?

-Claro que no ha vuelto si los dos han desaparecido todo el día. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-EH nosotros fuimos por allí el dijo que iba a buscar leña.

-Pero no lo ha hecho al final ha tenido que ir el pobre de tu padre que a pesar de estar cansado no le quedo de otra.

-Debe andar por allí dijo que iba al establo del Sr. Andrew seguro esta allá.

-Pues no esta. Son unos desconsiderados la pobre de Candy tuvo que hacerse cargo de los caballos. Así que me vas diciendo en este momento en donde esta y no quiero que le tapes las travesuras a tu hermano.

-No mama te juro que no….

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, por el camino venia Scott un trabajador de Terry con el cuerpo de su hermano bañado en sangre.

Su madre se desmayo y el solo pudo vomitar de la impresión.

Candy no podía creer que estuvieran enterrando al pequeño Jimmy su mama estaba tranquila y serena, el mas desbastado de todos era Tom, estaba pálido y sin lágrimas de tanto llorar.

-Pobre muchacho eran muy unidos.

Ella tenia que consolar y ayudar a la señorita Pony era su única amiga y la mujer que la ayudó cuando nadie en el pueblo lo había hecho ellos eran como su familia. Tenia que ser fuerte estaba consternada por la muerte de un chico tan joven y lleno de vida. Pero debía ser el bastón donde se sujetaran para sacar fuerzas. Al regresar al pueblo había una gran alboroto entre los hombres.

-Nunca ha pasado esto en el pueblo.

-¿Pero quien pudo haberlo hecho? Decía otro

La señora Leagan toda arrogante hablo.

-Yo siempre veo a alguien merodeando por este pueblo pero no quise decir nada, y ahora ha muerto un muchacho.

-Shars no….

-Calle se Sr. Lesgan.

El pobre hombre no hablo mas Candy supuso que le tenia mas miedo a su mujer que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-¿Quién encontró el cuerpo? No les parece mucha coincidencia.

Candy salto como una leona conocía muy bien a Scott era la mano derecha de Terry y siempre tenia detalles con ella.

-Señora no insinuara que? Scott matara a Jimmy eso es una locura.

-Es un forastero no sabemos su procedencia. Todos se giraron a mirarlo. La maldad brillaba en sus ojos. El era el único que andaba por el bosque estoy segura que el es el asesino.

-¿Pero que razones tendría?

-Ha sido esclavo siempre nos ha mirado de una forma a mi inocente hija Elizs y a mi cuando pasamos a su lado solo recordarlo me provoca escalofríos tiene una mirada asesina.

-Eso es ridículo todos lo conocemos.

Grito furiosa Candy.

-Yo digo que lo juzguemos nosotros mismos. ¿Vamos a permitir que un asesino este cerca de nuestros hijos?

-Ya basta grito un hombre que todos respetaban. ¿Estuviste ayer en él bosque Scott.

-Si andaba recogiendo unas hierbas.

-¿Viste a Jimmy?

-No solo cuando lo encontré muerto.

-¿Y van a creerle? Yo digo que es culpable siempre anda merodeando por todos lados. Traigan una cuerda para atarlo.

En aquel momento algunos hicieron por atraparlo pero Scott empezó a correr.

-Se escapa deténganlo.

-No por favor no le hagan daño Scott regresa.

-Detenlo Sr. Leagan traiga su revolver.

En ese momento llego Alberth quien se coloco delante de su mujer y de Scott y con un revólver apuntaba a el Sr. Leagan quien iba a sacar su revolver por orden de su mujer.

Nadie decía una palabra por ma sorpresa y el miedo. Alberth se notaba sereno y tranquilo pero los demás tenían miedo.

-Yo que usted bajaba esa arma Sr. Leagan antes de que alguien vaya a ser lastimado.

El bajo el arma algunos intentaron moverse pero volvieron a sus sitios.

-Que nadie se mueve hasta que averigüe que diablos esta pasando? Grito el rubio.

-Lo mismo preguntó yo dijo la Señorita Pony, no había conocido esa faceta del Sr. Andrew siempre era tranquilo y el mas guapo de todo el pueblo pero ahora se daba cuenta que era valiente

-¡Candy! ¡ven aquí!

Ella se sintió tan feliz y aliviada de ver a su esposo. Tranquilizo a Scott antes de ir a su lado.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Ella le contó todo sobre la muerte del pequeño Jimmy y de que acusaba. A Scott si tan sólo estuviera Terry allí pensó. Ya que había viajado a la ciudad.

-¿Ud cree que Scott sea capaz de matar a alguien? Le pregunto el rubio a el Sr. Leagan sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-No, yo no, pero no sabia como manejar esto.

Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando la señorita Pony avanzó entre la multitud y abofeteo a Shara Legan con todas sus fuerzas.

-He enterrado tres hijos, y tal vez me toque enterrar mas mientras llega mi hora. Solo le pido a Dios que cuando eso día llegue ud este bien lejos de mi familia para no aumentar su dolor. Además de ser una bruja vieja y amargada, es una idiota. ¿Si Scott fuera el asesino de mi hijo porque me habría traído su cuerpo? Es usted cruel y nunca ha conocido la felicidad me da lastima. Se dio la vuelta y la dejo allí todos la miraban con desprecio levanto sus faldas de dio ka vuelta y avanzo hasta su casa pero ni Neal ni Eliza la seguían se detuvo a llamarlos. ¿Y bien? ¿No piensan seguirme? Los dos muchachos avergonzados lo hicieron.

La señorita Pony se dio la vuelta hacia las personas del pueblo y les dijo molesta.

-No me sorprende su comportamiento pero deberían pedirle disculpas a Scott.

Todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y otros se iban a disculpar.

-¿Estas bien Scott?

-Gracias señora Candy ud es un ángel. Tenia tanto miedo.

-No te preocupes hoy regresa Terry les prepare su platill favorito a los dos, y se sentirán mejor.

Sabia que estaba atrás suyo sin necesidad de voltear cuando lo hizo Alberth la miraba entre curioso y asombrado. Sin decir nada

-¿Deseas comer?

-No primero iré a desear el pésame.

Ella estaba feliz de verlo deseaba estar con el, pero el rubio la miraba de una forma que la hacia sentir incómoda, pensó que si se quedaba mas tiempo mirándolo podría leer en sus ojos todo lo que la hacia sentir.

No dijo nada solo se fue a toda prisa a su casa.

Cuando llego Alberth estaba cansado y ella le dio una taza con café.

-Que caos que me he encontrado al volver.

Y la primera pregunta lo sorprendió.

-Pensé que te ibas por varios días.

-Ehh, si… pero… al final. Decidí regresar apenas amaneció.

¿Por qué no se lo decía de una vez? Que le era imposible mantenerse alejado de ella por mas tiempo, que no había dormido nada, dio vueltas y vueltas sin conciliar el sueño hasta que se levanto y partió.

-Me alegro de que hayas regresado a tiempo. A el le gusto mucho escuchar esa frase , era señal de que lo había extrañado.

-¿Quién habrá podido hacerle esto a un muchacho?

-No se, pero lo encontraremos.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?

-Me ofrecí de voluntario para encontrar al asesino.

-¿Y porque tienes que hacerlo?

-¿Por la misma razón que tu defendiste a Scott sin pensar que podían darte un tiro.

-Ve entonces… quiso gritarle que se cuidara pero solo termino. Se te ve cansado.

-Lo estoy pero es mi deber.

Había cabalgado antes del amanecer solo para verla, para tener cerca su olor aun en aquellos momentos de angustia y dolor estaba feliz de verla.

Ella lo acompañó hasta afuera donde estaban los demás hombres montados en sus caballos.

-No me esperes hasta después del atardecer. Dijo mientras se prestaba a subir a su caballo.

Ella se olvido de sus ganas de no demostrarle sus sentimientos y corrió hacia el.

-Alberth por favor cuídate. Prométeme que lo harás suplico.

Pensó en la noche que había pensado en volver a verla, que había cabalgado sin descanso para volver a su lado. Pensó en el ansia que sentía por estrechar su cuerpo con el de Candy, y lo mal que la había pasado sin ella cerca.

Ella lo contemplaba con esos ojos verdes que lo hechizaban su boca estaba húmeda invitadora como si deseara ser besada.

Dios mío pensó que solo era un hombre y por Dios que iba a besarla.

Delante de todos los hombres, de las mujeres y en especial de Shara Leagan la atrajo hacia el y metió su mano en sus cabellos. Busco su boca con ternura la degusto y saboreó mientras introducía su lengua mucho mas profundo.

Ella se aferro mas a el producto del mareo y de las piernas que no la sostenían.

La lengua de el se sumergió dentro de su boca en repetidas ocasiones escucho su propio murmullo de deseo y necesidad. Se pego mas a el tan juntos que ni un soplo de aire pasaría entre los dos.

Alberth en aquel momento solo deseaba desnudarla y llevarla a su casa para enterrarse en ella profundamente. Poco a poco se fue separando pero sin soltarse del todo. Saco su lengua pero la siguió besando luego solo pequeños besos en los labios. Cuando la soltó al fin pudo ver su mirada confusa igual a la suya.

-Iré con cuidado. Le prometió con voz ronca. Saco su mano de entre sus cabellos y se marcho montando en su caballo.

CONTINUARA.

HOLA A TODAS SE QUE LA MAYORIA ANDA POR LA GUERRA FLROIDA PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTA ACTUALIZACION PEQUEÑA PERO EMOCIONANTE …


	11. Chapter 11

**PERFECTA PARA MI**

**CAPITULO # 11**

**Por: Tatita Andrew**

Albert no volvió durante todo el día Candy estuvo todo el tiempo con la familia de la señorita Pony. Todos lloraban por la muerte de Jimmy. ¿ Quien podría ser capaz de quitarle la vida a un pequeño muchacho que esta recién viviendo la vida? Se sentía triste también recordó cuando tuvo que enterrar a su madre, por lo menos ellos se tenían como familia. Ella toda la vida había estado sola nunca tuvo un hombro donde apoyarse para llorar.

El que le partía el corazón era Tom como todos los hermanos el y Jimmy siempre andaban peleando pero se amaban. Temía que el joven con todo esto madurara muy a prisa.

Ese día se había dedicado a hacer los labores de la casa, trataba de no pensar en el beso de aquella mañana, con solo hacerlo su pecho se endurecía sus piernas flaqueaban y el corazón le latía muy a prisa. No podía explicar muy bien aquella reacción en su cuerpo nunca antes la había sentido.

Pero se dedicaba a fantasear el cuerpo de Albert duró sobre el suyo los vellos de su pecho sin camisa. Por mas que lo intentaba Candy no podía olvidar la sensación de tenerlo adentro duro rígido moviéndose dentro de ella quería repetir aquella sensación la señorita Ponny tenia toda la razón con el hombre correcto era fantástico hacer el amor.

En la noche fue a visitar a Terry quería ver como estaba su empleado.

-No he conocido mujer que ti Candy no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido sino hubieras defendido a Pablo.

-Nunca pensé que las personas podían juzgar sin razón. Solo por el hecho de dañar a los demás.

-Es un privilegio contar con tu amistad. Antes de que llegaras nadie nos miraba en este pueblo. Si quieres te puedes quedar a cenar.

-No gracias debo volver salúdame a Pablo otro día vengó a probar su guiso.

Mas tarde esa misma noche Candy escuchó la llegada de los hombres al pueblo no había podido dormir preocupada por Albert.

En cuanto escuchó que se estaba quitando las botas y la camisa se apresuro a preguntarle en la obscuridad.

-Albert lograste dar con el asesino de Jimmy.

-Candy lamento haberte despertado.

-No lo has hecho no podía dormir. ¿Lo hallaste?

Albert suspiro cansado.

-No, era tal y como imaginaba sin huellas sin rastros sin nada.

A pesar de la intimidad que habían tenido no compartían la cama. Siempre tendía una manta en el suelo.

-Porque no vienes a dormir a la cama. Bueno… se que estas cansado.

-La verdad mucho.

-Entonces será mejor que descanses aquí.

Ella se hizo a un lado en la cama no quería que Albert pensara que quería otra cosa. En la obscuridad escucho como dejaba la camisa en una silla.

Ella respiro nerviosa pensaba en su cabello.

-Voy a recogerme el cabello no quiero que te tropieces con el por la noche.

-Ah si tu cabello lo recuerdo.

Albert se quedo recordando la sensación de tener aquel cabello en sus manos, tocarlo y enredar sus dedos en el para luego besarla.

Pero Candy recordó que al principio Albert siempre se quejaba de su cabello. Por lo que dijo avergonzada.

-Se que mi cabello es indomable y que no es suave ni brilloso ni lacio. En su interior replico "no es como el de Annie"

-Déjalo suelto dijo Albert cuando llego a su lado en la cama. Se imaginaba su cabello esparcido por toda la cama. Me gusta tu cabello es hermoso.

Candy quiso llorar de la emoción eran tan poco los cumplidos que Albert le daba que guardaría aquel muy dentro de su corazón.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Eres un tonto Albert aquí estas disimulando ser amable. Cuando lo único que piensas es en poseerla y hacerla tuya toda la noche.

Ambos se acostaron juntos con la respiración tensa ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Los dos sabían que el otro estaba despierto pero ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna. Se le hizo una eternidad a Albert hasta que escucho la respiración tranquila de Candy que dormía a su lado.

Se movió inquieto hacia el otro lado por millón vez. No podía dormir sintiéndola tan cerca sabiendo que con solo mover su mano podía tocarla. Su miembro era otro obstáculo para conciliar el sueño estaba tenso y rígido buscando ansiar su alivio.

Ni siquiera sabia porque no quería tocarla cuando se moría por hacerlo. Paso una noche de tortura imaginándosela en diferentes poses susurrando su nombre. Se maldecía por no hacerlo después de todo ella había tenido su pasado y el también por la forma en que le había respondido la primera vez no se parecía en nada a Annie quien pocas veces había podido hacerle el amor porque no le gustaba o le daba vergüenza ella tenia la idea de que el hombre y la mujer solo debían estar juntos para procrear. Después de todo Candy era su esposa legalmente y a pesar de lo que le había dicho no seria tan fácil obtener el divorcio. Tal vez a pesar suyo tendrían que seguir casados por mucho tiempo mas. Y no podía vivir todo el tiempo como un santo, tal vez podría pagar los servicios de alguna mujer. Pero sabia que no seria lo mismo deseaba a Candy con locura. Tal vez si volvía a poseerla podía liberarse de aquella obsesión en la que se había convertido Candy. A pesar de haber estado borracho recordaba con claridad la sensación de estar dentro de ella la lujuria la pasión.

Deseaba acercarse tocarla y despertarla a besos. Pero no podía engañarse a si mismo no quería que Candy pensara que solo la quería para hacerla suya. Le gustaba todo de ella la forma en que había llegado a su vida, el orden, sus comidas, la ropa limpia, la forma en que sonreía y como lo miraba cuando el hablaba lo hacia sentirse la persona mas importante del mundo. Quería que se preocupara por el como aquella mañana y que le diera un beso antes de marcharse. No solo quería que lo llenara en la cama sino también su alma.

Una cosa estaba seguro que las cosas no podían seguir así. Lo que menos deseaba era ver el miedo en la cara de Candy deseaba que lo mirara con dulzura y afecto. Prometió que a partir de aquella noche empezaría a tratar a Candy diferente tal vez ella así podría llegar a tenerle afecto. Quizás mañana al despertarse le daría un beso de buenos días. Incluso se durmió saboreando aquel beso, pero las cosas nunca pasan como uno quiere en la mañana Candy había desaparecido.

Albert se desperezo a pesar de que había dormido poco y que se durmió muy tarde se sentía descansado aun no amanecía el sol todavía no aparecía. Movió su mano para tocar a Candy y sus ojos se dieron cuenta que no estaba a los lados en su cama.

Se levanto de un brinco su corazón le gritaba que Candy no lo dejaría por voluntad propia. Y si el hombre que había asesinado a Jimmy estaba por allí merodeando.

Sin pensar en su aspecto solo se coloco la camisa y con los pies descalzos salió, era demasiado temprano nadie se observaba en el pueblo ahora sabia con seguridad que ella no se encontraba donde la señorita Ponny ese era el único lugar al que podría haber ido tan temprano.

Sin detenerse a pensar corrió hacia el bosque sabia que a Candy le gustaba ir allí sola a lavar o a bañarse al río. No se escuchaba nada más que su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo de estar corriendo solo se imaginaba a Candy en brazos de un asesino.

¿O habría huido tal como el se le paso por la cabeza alguna vez? Que ella podía abandonarlo y huir y dedicarse a hacer lo que hacia antes de venir al pueblo ahora recordó que ni siquiera sabía que hacia Candy antes de llegar todo por su falta de memoria. ¿Por qué había tenido que salir en mitad de la noche?

Se consolaba diciendo que ella no lo abandonaría así sin decirle nada. Pero la idea lo aterraba aun mas porque si no lo había hecho por voluntad propia algo le había sucedido.

De tanto correr sintió que le faltaba el aire se detuvo a descansar cuando llegó a la orilla del río y fue cuando la vio al principio solo pudo ver su vestido colgado de las ramas de un árbol.

Estaba acostada al otro lado sus rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho. Por su mente paso lo peor. ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Herida? ¿Inconsciente? Dios mío no permitas que le suceda nada.

Se zambullo en el río y en pocos minutos salió al otro lado. Todo empapado. Necesitaba saber que estaba viva por lo que le grito mientras avanzaba.

-¡Candy!

En aquel momento Candy se levanto asustada y sobresaltada. Fue cuando lo vio caminar con en agua goteando se podía observar claramente su pecho y abdominales pegados a la mojada camiseta. Se mojo los labios era una figura casi angelical. Y las lagrimas que ya había estado derramando aquella mañana volvieron a salir con desesperación. Ella susurro el nombre de Albert en sus labios y sin pensar corrió hacia el con todas sus fuerzas.

Albert se detuvo en seco, para tomar nuevamente aliento. Que imagen mas sensual verla correr hacia el con el cabello revuelto y suelto cayendo por sus hombros. En ese momento su corazón se detuvo de la emoción. Estaba prácticamente desnuda en ropa interior que no dejaban nada a la imaginación ya que se pegaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. También corrió a su encuentro y cuando se encontraron se arrodilló con ella sobre la hierba. Al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de Candy y recogía las lágrimas que caían sin cesar.

La abrazo con fuerza y desesperación para aliviar la tensión y el alivio al verla bien.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Candy? Por Dios casi me has dado el susto de muerte al despertar y no encontrarte en la cama.

Ella sollozaba sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte no pensé que te levantarías antes de que yo regresara. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que hablaba rápido como el. Y que su mano también subió a su rostro y acaricio la barba de su marido. Y luego hundió los dedos en su cabello rubio. Ayer no pude bañarme por lo que le paso a Jimmy. Y no he podido dormir bien.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Albert poso una de sus manos sobre la nuca de Candy levanto su abundante cabellera y acaricio esa parte de su piel.

Nuevamente las lágrimas caían por su rostro no podía explicarle a Albert lo que le sucedía ni ella misma lo podía explicar.

-Supongo que por todo primero Jimmy y luego estaba triste y luego todas las personas queriendo hacerle daño a Pablo. Tenia miedo Albert me alegre tanto de verte.

-No llores, no llores por favor. Repitió tomando el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y empezó a besar cada una de sus lágrimas. Cuando se apodero de su boca lo hizo con desesperación con urgencia. Los labios de Candy se abrieron y para el fue una invitación bajo la presión y ahora introdujo su lengua con suavidad y pericia. Escucho un suave ronroneo en los labios de Candy.

Las manos de Albert descendieron por los hombros de Candy y la levanto del suelo atrayéndola contra su pecho podía sentir claramente sus pezones erectos contra este debido a que ambos llevaban las ropas húmedas. Ella temblaba entre sus brazos y rogaba para que no fuera del frío sino porque estaba siendo presa del mismo deseo que el sentía en aquel momento. Con suaves besos descendió por su cuello y la forma en que Candy se estremecía contra el, lo hacia sentirse tan feliz.

Por su lado Candy no sabia que le sucedía sentía flotar en los brazos de Albert. Quería quedarse allí sintiéndose nerviosa, ansiosa y sentía que las piernas no la sostenían. Se abrazo al cuello de Albert con total naturalidad.

-Oh Candy suspiro y volvió a atrapar su boca entre la suya con ansias la deseaba hasta morir allí en ese instante. Sin darse tiempo a pensar la tomo de la mano y la llevo debajo de un árbol y la acostó allí mismo.

Podía mirar con claridad sus pezones erectos, sus pechos, su cintura incluso su ombligo y una mata de bellos que tapaban aquel lugar mágico para el.

Ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos cuando sin decir nada Albert empezó a quitarse la camisa mojada y luego los pantalones su pecho subía agitadamente como queriendo salirse de su lugar.

Albert pensando que ella tenia miedo intento justificarse para que ella se sintiera cómoda.

-Prometo que no volveré a lastimarte.

-Lo se dijo la rubia con confianza.

-Me case contigo eres mi mujer.

-Si, así es.

Su cabello quedo esparcido sobre la hierba como la cientos de fantasías que había tenido cada noche con ella.

Ella se acostó y el se arrodillo sobre ella cerrando las palmas con las suyas. Fue han descarga eléctrica entre ambos cuando se frotaron mas manos. Candy sonrió y el también al darse cuenta la diferencia de tamaños de cada una de las manos las unas delicadas y pequeñas las otras grandes y toscas.

Luego el noto que a Candy le faltaba la respiración sus ojos se cerraban y los labios querían suplicarle algo. Enlazaron sus manos y el se acomodo suavemente sobre ella cada parte de sus cuerpos amoldados perfectamente y en sincronía. Sus pechos con el suyo su boca cerca de la suya su verga en la entrada de su femineidad. Rozo su oreja con la boca.

-Que Dios me perdone Candy es maravilloso sentirte contra mi, es totalmente maravilloso.

-¿No lo deseabas?

Pregunto con voz ronca no sabía si Albert quería detenerse o seguir pero rogaba que fuera lo segundo.

-No, no lo deseaba mucho menos después de lo que te hice.

Ella quería preguntar que era. Pero Albert seguía jugando con su boca en el lóbulo de su oreja y un escalofrío la recorría por completo.

-Oh Albert….

Luego con una de sus manos tomo su barbilla y la beso en la boca con pasión.

-No pude olvidar lo maravilloso que es besarte. Bien sabe Dios que lo intente con todas mis fuerzas pero no pude.

Volvió a besarla y esa vez fue como si le hiciera el amor a su boca con la lengua penetraba hasta lo mas profundo de esta.

-Yo tampoco pude olvidarlo susurro Candy contra su boca mientras Albert acariciaba su cuello con una de sus manos.

-Olvidarlo por favor Candy, prométeme que lo harás. Estaba borracho no tenía que haberte abordado de una forma tan salvaje.

-¿Olvidarlo? Candy pregunto confundida ella había disfrutado mucho aquella noche.

Albert volvió a besarla con dulzura.

-Te viole Candy.

Ella lo busco con la boca para besarlo y le susurro. No lo hiciste, yo quería además es la primera vez desde hace mucho que recuerdo que soy feliz.

Albert le respondió el beso nuevamente y se sintió feliz cuando Candy suave y torpemente le acaricio la espalda bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas.

Esto provoco que Albert posara su boca sobre ella mas ardientemente devorándola por completo. Como si tuviera miedo que aquello fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento Candy iba a desaparecer. Su mano se acerco a su seno y ella temblaba entre sus brazos lo cual le dio al rubio el aliciente para ir mas allá con pericia tomó aquel montículo entre su mano sus labios anhelaban chuparlo la ultima vez no quiso hacerlo por miedo a sentir cosas que no deseaba pero ahora quería beber o se moriría. Con la lengua tanteo primero y luego apretó su pezón entre los labios.

Candy sentía una opresión en su pecho un escalofrío que la recorría por completo y un vacío crecer en su parte mas íntima. Que solo se alivio al frotarse contra la dura erección de Albert.

El rubio murmuro una blasfemia siguió besándola tirados en la hierba mientras por inercia Candy abrió los muslos para el donde Albert aprovechó la oportunidad para encajarse encima de ella. Y la volvió a besar queriendo impregnarse en ella para siempre.

La punta de su verga la sondeo vacilante en la entrada y sintió la tensión de los muslos de Candy cerrarse sobre el.

-No te haré daño. Pensó que si no la embestía enseguida se moriría.

Ella se relajo y abrió las piernas completamente para el. Y fue cuando la penetro lentamente de una forma única y una larga embestida. Albert susurro el nombre de Candy al hundirse en sus profundidades tan sedosa y ella lo apretó y aprisionó en torno a su sexo.

Que Albert se sintió tan feliz y eufórico que no sabía si reír o llorar del jubilo.

No había sido producto de su imaginación o producto del alcohol era incluso mejor de lo que recordaba pues tenia todos los sentidos alerta y lo mejor era que Candy le correspondía se movían al mismo ritmo mientras el entraba y salía de su interior le rasguñaba la espalda con fuerza y eso solo producía mas placer en el, al saber que ella estaba tan excitada como el. Repetía su nombre una y otra vez como una letanía. Ella se movía hacia el de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho mujer alguna. Candy abrió los ojos para mirarlo producto de la excitación sintió que su cuerpo iba a explotar y luego Albert también se puso rígido el sabía muy bien lo que se venia. Albert gemía y apretaba los dientes para controlar el placer que le embargaba movió las caderas se hundió mucho mas profundo dentro su femineidad intento moverse con lentitud para controlarse para demorarse pero no fue suficiente.

Cuando Candy exploto en un poderoso orgasmo se movía con rapidez sabia que el clímax se avecinaba la apretó con fuerza y derramo en su interior todo su fuego líquido.

Se derrumbo encima de ella no de escuchaba nada por allí solo el ruido de algunas aves que anunciaban que el día había llegado a pesar de que no quería irse Candy acaricio a Albert en la espalda ya que se estaba quedando dormido.

-Albert despierta ya amaneció.

Albert suspiro y rodó hacia un lado estaba desnudo era la primera vez que ella podía apreciarlo así.

-Hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí.

Ella acaricio la columna muy cerca de su trasero y con picardía dijo.

-Yo no opino lo mismo.

Albert se dio la vuelta y se quedo absorto mirándola aquellos ojos del mismo color de la hierba su piel tenia un color rosáceo después de haber hecho el amor tenia los labios hinchados de los besos que se dieron su expresión era sexy tierna y generosa.

En aquel momento pensó que no le importaba su pasado ni siquiera si había estado con otros hombres antes que el, solo sabia que le gustaba todo de ella, era la primera mujer que se había entregado a el sin reserva y no solo era eso ella le había conmovido su alma y ahora se sentía arrastrado hacia ella una y otra vez.

Acarició uno de sus pechos el cual estaba rojo por la barba y entonces el sonrió tímidamente y ella también luego como si fueran cómplices de rieron a carcajadas y el la abrazo rodando sobre la hierba nuevamente encima de ella empezó a besarla con pasión, no se cansaba de hacerlo de sentía como en el desierto entre mas bebía sus labios mas sed le daba de probarlos otra vez.

Luego beso su frente.

-Oh Candy por Dios debemos parar porque sino lo hago ahora no podre frenarme.

Se levanto y empezó a vestirse.

-Vámonos antes que las demás personas del pueblo despierten.

Cruzaron el río y Candy se coloco detrás de un árbol para colocarse el vestido.

A pesar de que su cuerpo Estaba igual ella se sentía diferente no sabia exactamente que era pero se sentía mas cercana a Albert.

Cuando ella salió Albert estaba enfundando su revólver. Al ver la preocupación de Candy bromeo.

-No te preocupes no voy a dejar que se dispare contra nada valioso.

Ella se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y los dos caminaron en silencio a pesar de haber hecho el amor los dos conteniéndose frente al otro por lo que no hablaron durante todo el camino de regreso al pueblo cuando llegaron a su casa ya los estaba esperando la señorita Ponny y los miraba con curiosidad.

Albert sabia que venia sin zapato con la camisa desabrochada y mojado por lo que apresuro el paso.

-Perdón mascullo entre dientes mientras entraba rápidamente.

-Maldición pensó Candy ahora le tocaba a ella las explicaciones.

-Fui…Fuimos a nadar.

-Ah ya veo.

Pero la señorita Ponny la miraba raro.

-Albert estaba….enseñándome a nadar si fue.

-¿Ah si?

Se sentís como una tonta inventando mentiras decidió mejor cambiar la conversación.

-No se hubiera molestado en traerme leche para el desayuno.

-Lo he hecho todas las mañanas desde que llegaste aquí no veo porque cambiar ahora.

-¿Cómo se siente con lo de Jimmy?

-Adoraba mi hijo y lo extrañare hasta el ultimo día de mi vida. Pero esta muerto el hubiera querido que siguiéramos adelante. El que me preocupa es Tom no habla nada después de lo que paso.

-Quiere que le diga a Albert para que hable con el, Tom lo respeta mucho.

-Si te agradecería aunque no creo que ayude mucho. Ahora se que Tom nunca volverá a ser el mismo. Ahora ve con tu marido necesitara ayuda para quitarse esos pantalones mojados.

Se fue riéndose a carcajadas.

Luego mas tarde mientras Candy preparaba la cena para Albert el cual estaba a punto de partir nuevamente para hacer guardia.

Candy le decía a Albert que la escoba ya no barría bien.

-Creo que cuando vaya al pueblo comprare una.

-Oh no hay necesidad cuando ya estemos establecidos aquí o en otro lugar lo harás.

Ella se llevo la mano a la boca del asombro desde que el había pronunciado la separación ya los dos lo habían dado por hecho y ahora ella hablaba de futuro juntos.

-¿Quieres seguir casada Candy?

-Bueno solo fue una expresión. Y solo lo quiero si tu también lo quieres.

Albert se puso furioso nuevamente y con mucha facilidad. Acaso la muchacha no podía expresar sentimiento alguno hacia el. Después de lo ocurrido aquella mañana quería escuchar de su boca que deseaba seguir casada o por lo menos un indicio de que la separación la pondría triste.

-Bien a partir de ahora viviremos como una pareja casada -se acerco a ella y levantó con un dedo su barbilla- Un marido tiene ciertos derechos comprendes.

-Creo que si.

-Entonces quiero que me cuentes todo.

-¿todo no entiendo?

-Claro en el río me dijiste que desde tu infancia no te habías sentido tan feliz. Por eso supongo que has recuperado la memoria.

-¿Yo ehhhh?

-¿Entonces Candy recordaste porque motivos llegaste aquí? ¿Y como era tu vida antes?

Cuando ella estaba a punto de decirle la verdad uno de los hombres del pueblo golpeo la puerta avisándole que todos estaban listos para de nuevo patrullar por si había algún asesino en los alrededores.

Cuando volvió Albert había olvidado la pregunta.

-Debo irme no sin antes.

La rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con fuerza. Mientras la besaba con pasión.

Cuando la soltó ella respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo se el pecho me late muy a prisa.

El la miro con ternura la atrajo nuevamente así su mientras murmuraba.

-Candy, Candy… sobre sus labios.

Y nuevamente lo llamaron y a su pesar tuvo que marcharse.

Ella salió a despedirlo antes de subir a su caballo.

-Esta tarde quise hablar con Tom respecto a Jimmy pero al parecer el nombre de su hermano es un tema tabú para el. Ni siquiera permite que nadie lo mencione.

-Pobre Tom.

-Tengo que irme.

-Hasta la noche.

Su mensaje había sido claro para Albert no había quedado duda el corazón le latió con rapidez en su pecho. La miro mientras se subía a su caballo y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que se toco la punta de su sombrero a modo de despedida y se alejo entre un nube de polvo rogando llegar sano y salvo y pronto a los brazos de Candy.

Mientras tanto la pecosa pensaba angustiada que en el río debido a la pasión casi había metido la pata. Confesándole a Albert que recordaba todo. Esta vez y por poco la acorralaba con preguntas. ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podría vivir en la mentira? ¿Cuánto tiempo mas le confesaría que García había matado a Annie? Y que ella era la culpable de todo.


End file.
